Bad Dream
by MarluLele
Summary: Escrito por: Nayara, Roberta e MarluLeles
1. Chapter 1

"Papai? Papai!." A voz da criança era mais que assustada, gritava apavorada em busca de ajuda para o que estava vendo.

"Papai, por favor, acorde, abre olho, fale comigo." Beckett corria, ela não sabia ao certo pra onde ia cada vez mais aquela pequena vozinha parecia ficar mais próxima.

"Papaiiiiiiiiii!"

Kate chega a um beco escuro, não sabia ao certo como havia ido parar ali, mas reconhecia aquele lugar, local este que lhe trazia sempre suas mais profundas e dolorosas lembranças, ao olhar ao redor pode ver um corpo.

O Corpo estava coberto de sangue e ao seu lado havia um pequeno menino que deviria ter no máximo quatro anos de idade, ele chamava por seu pai, o sacudia e gritava na tentativa de fazê-lo se mexer. Ela correu em busca de ajudar, mas ficou paralisada ao perceber que era um corpo familiar, logo o reconheceu.

Reconheceu aquele que sempre estava ao seu lado, o homem cujos olhos azuis se perderam na palidez daquele pequeno rostinho assustado e amedrontado. Foi quando aquelas duas bolinhas azuis dos olhos do menino que mais pareciam duas zafiras olhou para ela e como se estivesse suplicando por ajuda disse "O papai não quer abrir os olhos...".

"Castleeeeeeee!"

"Kate? Kate! Acorde! Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui! O que aconteceu?" Sua voz era preocupada e acolhedora.

"Nada só tive um sonho ruim, mas já passou" - Kate tentava abrir um sorriso forçado.

"Não quer contar? Dizem que ajuda a espantar esse tipo de sonho, se é que você quer espanta-lo, pois eu estava nele, minha presença tenho certeza que foi fundamental." sua voz soava meio sarcástica.

"Talvez eu queira espanta-lo porque você estava nele." Ela finalmente conseguiu abrir seu sorriso forçado, escondendo seu medo atormentado até em seus sonhos, o medo de perdê-lo, principalmente da mesma forma que havia perdido sua mãe, de uma forma que lhe apavorava, uma forma brutal não só como com sua mãe, mas em especial com ela que não suportaria ser arrancada de uma das pessoas que mais amava em sua vida, mesmo que ainda não tivesse confessado isso a ele, mas sim ela o amava com todas as forças do seu ser.

Não sabia ao certo o que aquela criança representava no seu sono, mas não importava, ele estava lá, imóvel, intacto e coberto de sangue. Um enorme arrepio percorreu a espinha de Kate ao imagina-lo naquela situação. E ela agradeceu por esse seu pensamento ser interrompido por aquela serena voz que a chamava seu nome.

"Kate? Está tudo bem mesmo? - ele fez uma pausa meio hesitante e continuou- Você parece dista..." ela não o deixou terminar a frase.

"Rick esta tudo bem, foi só que..." Agora ela o olhava aliviado por ele esta ao seu lado e seguro e não consegue terminar a frase.

"Kate você sabe que sempre estarei aqui, não sabe?" Castle passou a mão em seu rosto e disse antes que ela o beijasse. – Always!

Kate o beijou, com muita ternura na ânsia de dizer a ele que sabia que ele sempre estaria lá.

Castle aprofundou o beijo, sentiu um calor ao tocá-la. Ele beijou seu pescoço, em quanto tocava seus seios por cima da sua camisola vermelha, ao chegar a seus ombros desceu a alça depositando beijinhos. - Como ela adorava aquelas caricias que a fazia revirar os olhos. Ele tirou a camisola deixando-a somente com uma langeri vermelha, desceu as mãos pelos braços dela deixando-os acima da sua cabeça. Tomou um dos seios com a boca em quanto acaricia o outro com a mão. Kate arqueava a cada caricia e não pode mas se conter, tinha que tocá-lo, passou as mão por suas costa largas e por um estante de prazer o arranhou. O desejo, o prazer, a paixão era tanto que ele não sentiu.

Castle desceu as mãos pelo corpo dela tocando-a, como se estivesse apreciando uma obra de arte. Ao sentir aquelas mãos firme tocar a sua virilha, Kate segurou com força os lençóis e arqueou seu corpo gemendo. Ele tirou sua calcinha e pode sentir a umidade em seu centro, em seguida tirou sua cueca boxe. Voltou a fita-la beijando-a em seguida. Kate pode senti-lo quente pronto para ela.

"Eu te quero Rick, agora!" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Tudo o que você quiser." Disse ele ao seu ouvido.

Castle a penetrou, e começou a se movimentar com ela num ritmo que somente eles tinham. Ela tentava beijá-lo na nuca, mas o prazer lhe fazia faltar o ar. Ela sentiu que iria explodir, segurou firme aquele corpo lindo e suado e finalmente, explodiu dentro dela levando-a a um prazer que somente ele lhe causava.

Ele deitou de lado para observá-la, eles se olhavam com ternura.

"Te amo minha Nikki Heat!"

Ela sorriu se aproximou dele e se aconchegou em seus braços, fechou os olhos, mas mais uma vez ela não conseguiu confessar seu amor e disse "Eu também."

Eles acordaram como todos os outros dias, Beckett após se recuperar de um pequeno desconforto, estava sentada no balcão da cozinha esperando Castle terminar de lhe preparar o café da manhã, enquanto brincava com a xícara vazia que estava em cima da bancada.

"Terminei... fiz o café do jeito que você gosta, e seu pão com amêndoas, ovos, bacon..."

Kate olhou para o café e sentiu uma repulsão em seu estomago, sentiu-se zonza, mas conseguiu disfarçar para não preocupa-lo. "Quer saber? Não estou com fome, venha vamos para a delegacia que já estamos atrasados." Falou rezando para que ele não insistisse ou que não a enchesse por não beber o café.

"Você vai sair sem comer nada?. " Ele falou com um majestoso sorriso nos lábios.

Droga ela ama aquele sorriso.

Ela o beija.

Ele enfia sua língua habilidosamente e ferozmente para dentro da boca dele, suas mãos vão lentamente do tórax até o zíper dele, mas antes que ele possa reagir o telefone dela toca, ela se levanta e vai pega-lo em cima do sofá. "Beckett... sim ok... já estamos indo." Ela olha para ele percebendo que ele ainda estava meio atordoado com os últimos acontecimentos. "Vamos nós temos trabalho a fazer." Diz ela enquanto andava para pegar seu casaco.

Saíram em direção ao elevador, no carro falavam sobre livros Niked Heat e Castle tagarelava algo mais que Beckett nem se preocupou em prestar atenção. Chegaram á cena do crime e logo perceberam que havia muitas pessoas, vários carros de policia, de reportes, e até do FBI, eles saíram do carro em total silencio andaram até onde estavam Lanie e Rayn.

Lenie estava abaixada próximo ao corpo estendido na grama, era uma casa luxou, em condomínio privado da alta nata da sociedade.

"Por isso que eu nunca quis morar em um desses!" Murmura Castle, e Kate não pode deixar de sorrir, ela se aproxima da Lanie e pergunta.

"Então Lanie o que temos" sem imaginar que as respostas que viriam a seguir seriam o começo para a queda e a destruição do seu lindo castelinho de areia e sonhos.

Antes que Lanie pudesse responder, Beckett ouve alguém se aproximando dela e dizer "Bom dia Kate, é bom te ver novamente depois tanto tempo, você está ótima." Diz o homem se aproximando dela.

Então quando ela olha para cima encontra o par de olhos olhando para ela, e só consegue responder "Obrigada Demming e também é bom te ver novamente." Ela fala tentando ser convincente e não olha para ver Castle que estava logo atrás dela, mas tinha a certeza que ele não estava com cara de muito amigos. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber "pena que não é nas melhores formas. E então Lanie?" Ela pergunta virando-se para Lanie ainda sem encarar Castle.

"Hummmm parece que este caso vai ser interessante" Diz Lanie olhando divertidamente para Beckett.

"Lanieeee..." Diz Kate repreendendo a piada oculta que amiga fez.

"Temos três corpos esse é de um homem adulto, ferimento à bala, calibre 38 atingiu a aorta e ele morreu de hemorragia, provavelmente pelas duas ou três da manhã." Diz Lanie olhando para Kate percebendo o quanto a amiga estava tensa.

"Nós estamos falando com os vizinhos, mas até agora ninguém viu ou sabe de algo." Rayn diz olhando para Beckett, também percebendo que o momento esta tenso, ele olha para Castle e para Demming sem saber o que falar e completa. "vou ver se consigo mais alguma coisa." E então se afasta.

"Mas por que o FBI esta envolvido nesse caso?" Castle fala entre os dentes e olha para Demming. Ele sabia que agora Demming era do FBI e não estava entendo o que ele fazia ali naquela cena de crime.

Kate suspira, ignora a pergunta feita por Castle olha para Lanie que lhe da um sorriso amarelo e então pergunta "Você disse três corpos?".

"Beckett eu... oi Demming. pera Demming a cara quanto tempo... eu imaginei que o FBI viria, mas nãos sabia que era você." Diz Espósito tentando ser cordial.

"É parece que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos novamente, minha equipe já esta a procura de prova, mas até agora não encontramos nem uma pista!" Diz ele sorridentemente.

Kate pensa "Droga!..." Ela sabia que Castle iria explodir em 3, 2, 1...

"Espera como assim trabalhar juntos com você o que esta acontecendo aqui?" Castle pergunta sem esconder seu ar de irritação.

"Há uma criança desaparecida!" Demming diz entre os dentes.

"Então Espo você dizia..." pergunta Kate

"A Há sim, acharam um mendigo com uma carteira de uma das vitimas, eu o Rayn estamos indo investigar.- responde Espo olhando para cara de Castle que agora estava realmente muito bravo - Se conseguimos algo te avisamos, até mais Demming."

"ok, alguma novidade me ligue." "Então Lanie- diz Kate ignorando por completo a discussão que havia se iniciado atrás dela - Lanie vamos ver os outros corpos."

Eles entram na casa e a mulher havia sido morta com uma bala na cabeça, sem chances de defesa, isso a chocou, mas não mais do que a cena que viria a seguir.

Enquanto eles estavam se dirigindo para o segundo andar Lanie diz para Kate. "Não sei se é uma boa ideia, você pode abrir mão desse caso e...".

Kate não a deixa completa. "Lanie eu to bem."

"Mas Kate você não sabe que..." Lanie ainda tenta argumentar.

"Não Lanie eu posso lidar com o caso de uma criança." Kate diz.

Percebendo que era em vão, Lanie a leva até onde estava o outro corpo, ao abrir a porta Kate sente uma onda de dor e calor que percorre todo o seu corpo, era o quarto de uma menina, ela deviria ter no máximo quatro anos ela deveria estar escondida embaixo da cama, mas os assassinos a encontraram e também lhe deram fim à vida, seu pequeno tórax estava roxo, provavelmente ela havia sido arrastada para fora de seu esconderijo, ela foi baleada bem no coração. Kate congelou, sentiu seus pés vacilarem, Castle veio rapidamente por trás e a segurou pela cintura, ele também estava em choque com toda a violência, não que eles não haviam visto outras crianças assassinadas, mas desta vez foi diferente.

"Quer sair daqui?" Perguntou ele a Kate tão baixo que ela mal conseguiu ouvir.

"Não eu estou bem!" Disse ela meio hesitante, afastou de Castle olhou para Demming que acompanhava a cena da porta curiosamente. "Então você disse que tinha uma criança desaparecida?" Falou ela, agora com mais firmeza.

"A sim, vem comigo." Demming se afastou, Kate e Castle o seguiram.

Quando ela já estava quase recuperada do choque anterior, eles entram no outro cômodo, ao perceber o que era este outro quarto desta vez Castle já pensando no pior a segurou com mais firmeza. Era um quarto de um bebê, um menino, todos os brinquedos na estante, as paredes pintadas em um azul tão clarinho que lembrava o azul do céu e, um dia ensolarado, o móbile tocando no berço e o berço vazio.

"Quantos anos?" Quase sem fôlego ela consegue perguntar, sentindo cada vez mais as mãos de Castle pressionado sua cintura.

"Um ano e cinco meses, ele sumiu e ainda não temos nenhuma pista de seu paradeiro."

"Castle e-eu preciso sair daqui, agoraaaaa!" Diz ela, sentindo-se pálida e quase desmaiando.

Castle a ajuda a sair de lá mais do que de imediato, ele a leva para o carro e eles fazem o caminho de volta para a delegacia. O trajeto é silencioso, ela estava atordoada com o que viu, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Castle não conseguia olhar para ela, ele arrisca um rápido olhar, mas era tudo, não conseguia encara-la por muito tempo, ele também sentia- se mal pelo que viu. Ao chegar à garagem eles permaneceram por mais alguns minutos dentro do carro já desligado.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso." Disse ele timidamente retirando-a de seu pensamento.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero, eu preciso..." Disse ela em um sussurro quase que inatendível.

"Sei, é isso mesmo ou você não quer ficar longe do seu ex-namoradinho." Disse ele agora um pouco mais áspero.

Ela lhe lança um olhar furioso "Você disse bem, EX-NAMORADO." Ela tira o sinto, bate a porta do carro visivelmente abalada, e sai andando pelo estacionamento.

"Seu idiota." Ele pensa, sai correndo atrás dela. "Kate espere vamos conversar, desculpa não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só..." Ele tenta argumentar mais desiste ao encontrar o olhar dela ainda mais furiosa.

"Não Castle me escuta você, eu já tenho problemas o suficiente para ficar lindando com seus ciúmes e desconfianças- ela para olha para ele com fogos nos olhos e termina- Seu eu quisesse eu estaria com ele, mas eu não quero to com você, então pare com isso imediatamente."

Ele olha para ela envergonhado de seu comportamento diz "Me desculpa.".

Ela olha para ele percebe seu constrangimento, a raiva vai embora quase que instantaneamente, então ela morde o lábio inferior, cruzas os braços e diz "Tudo bem, dessa vez eu te desculpo.".

Ele começa. "E eu não... eu só... mas eu..." ele desiste, olha timidamente para ela e pergunta "Então Kate estamos bem?"

Ela suspira, põe as mãos na cintura e fala "Sim Castle, nós estamos bem". Ela franzi a testa e completa "Mas agora me deixe sozinha agora.".

"Mas... mas eu pensei que estávamos bem." Ele a questiona confuso.

Ela da um sorriso, se aproxima dele, olha para os lados, percebe que esta longe do alcance das câmeras e do porteiro, não há ninguém no estacionamento além deles, então ela o agarra, o empurra contra um carro e lhe beija ferozmente, Castle a beija de volta, enterra suas mãos em seus cabelos, seu pescoço, as coisas estavam começando a ficar muito quente e então ela se afasta, olha para ele maliciosamente "Então Sr. Castle você ainda tem duvidas de que estamos bem?" ele ainda estava muito tonto para responder, ela então lhe da um ultimo beijinho e completa. "Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha." Ela faz uma pausa olha para ele e continua. "Além do mais acho que agora você tem outro problema para resolver." Ela sai sorrindo do efeito do seu beijo.

Então ele olha para baixo e percebe que não conseguiu se controlar, ele pensa "droga" e ainda consegue dizer. "Isso foi golpe baixo" literalmente falando pensa ele. "Vai ter revanche você mal perde por esperar." Ele consegue dizer antes da porta do elevador fechar, ele tinha certeza que ela o ouviu.

Então ele volta correndo para o seu carro, não queria correr o risco que alguém o visse naquela "situação" ele precisava se aliviar então ele liga o carro e vai para casa.

Dentro do elevador Kate estava pensando em tudo que havia acontecido mais cedo, então o sorriso que havia em seu rosto, foi subtamente substituído por uma fisionomia de dor e preocupação.

Quando o elevador chegou ao seu andar, ela caminhou lentamente a te sua cadeira, e ainda perdida em seus pensamentos lembrou-se da pequena menina morta, e isso a fez lembrar-se de seu terrível sonho da noite anterior.

Ao chegar em sua cadeira sentou-se pesadamente, e mergulhou ainda mais em seus tristes pensamentos, ela imaginou o que aconteceria se Castle realmente estivesse morto, ou se eles tivessem uma filha e esta fosse assassinada igual a pequena que estava na cena do crime, e ainda tinha o menino do seu sonho, ela não sabia quem era aquele garoto ou o que ele representava, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza após ver aquele olinhos azuis lindos, brilhantes e cheio de dor e pavor do menino que era filho de Richard Castle.

Foi um dia muito longo e extenso, eles não haviam encontrado nenhuma pista do assassinou ou do sequestrador, e para melhorar ainda tinha que conviver com Castle e Demming dando uma de garotos no colegial disputando a menina. Ela precisava ir para casa. Ela precisava dormir. Ela precisava ficar sozinha. Naquela noite ela foi para o seu apartamento, estava tão cansada que mal conseguiu tomar banho , quando seu corpo finalmente se aconchegou na cama, dormiu quase que de imediato.

"Beckett!" Atende ao telefone com sua voz rouca de sono.

"Temos novidades no caso, encontramos um lugar que pode ser o cativeiro da criança e o esconderijo do assassino, fica na 45 com a Lex, encontramos com você lá." Esposito falava com uma voz de animo tentando acordá-la.

Desligou o telefone e ela levantou-se lutando contra a tontura que se negava a deixá-la. Caminhou lentamente para o banheiro e cada passada lhe causava uma espécie de cólica muito forte, vestiu-se devagar e foi para a cena do crime. No caminho tudo o que atormentava sua cabeça era os últimos acontecimentos.

Kate desceu do carro e foi em direção ao local onde Castle e Esposito a esperava.

"Bom dia!" Diz Castle com dois copos de café na mão, e ante que pudesse lhe oferecer, ele foi interrompido.

"Cas...tle?" Beckett sentiu sua visão escurecer, aquelas cólicas pareciam estar em um estagio de dor sem fim, fazendo com que o ar que ela tanto buscava ficasse cada vez mais longe, ela pôs suas mãos em direção a sua barriga, seu cabelo foi em busca do chão, aparadas pelos braços de Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lenox Hill ****Hospital**

Na entrada da sala de espera, escorado á porta, Castle estava afogado em seus medos, suas angustias, suas preocupações, seus atordoados pensamentos se negavam a deixar sua abalada mente e vinham cada vez mais de uma forma avassaladora e devastadora, trazendo-lhe as más lembranças, eles já haviam passado por isso antes, mas dessa vez foi diferente ele pode sentir.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_-Cas...tle?_

_-Kate! Kate! –Enquanto ele a manteve em seus braços chamava seu nome, a sacudia e nenhuma reposta, fazendo com que ele começa-se a se preocupar._

_Castle a pegou no colo, Esposito que estava ao seu lado o ajudou a acomodar Beckett no banco de trás. Castle arrancou com o carro e foi em direção ao hospital mais próximo, só quando chegou ao hospital percebeu que ela estava sangrando e dessa vez não era por um tiro._

_Esposito o seguia em outro carro, fez um desvio passou na delegacia, só então ele e Lanie foram para o hospital encontrar Castle e Beckett._

_**FLASH BACK OF**_

-Sr. Castle? - Uma voz o tirou de suas trágicas lembranças.

-S-Sim? – Sua voz amedrontada pelo medo saia travada de uma forma que ele nem sabia o que havia respondido.

-Eu sou o Dr. Klein, médico da Sra. de Katherine Beckett, será podemos conversar?- o medico faz uma pausa e então pergunta- o que o Sr é dela?

-Eu, eu,... e-ela é minha namorada, ela está bem? O que aconteceu?

-Ah! Sim vamos até a minha sala. – Disse o medico se dirigindo para o seu consultório, seguido por Castle.

**CATIVEIRO**

Demming e Ryan que estavam um pouco afastados de Castle e Esposito, portanto não viram quando Beckett passou mal, eles só viram os carros de Beckett e Esposito deixando o local em alta velocidade.

Ryan ainda tentou ligar para os celulares de Beckett, Esposito e Castle, mas os três estavam desligados, mesmo preocupado com os amigos ele e Demming juntamente com a equipe do FBI resolveram invadir o possível cativeiro, afinal era uma vida inocente que estava em jogo, e cada minuto a mais que eles esperavam poderia significar sua morte.

Infelizmente a casa estava vazia, eles encontraram fraldas, roupas, resto de comida e até uma mamadeira, mas nem sinal do bebê ou dos sequestradores/assassinos.

A casa se localizava em uma região isolada, era uma que estava em condições precárias, a sujeira e o mau cheiro predominavam, e isso fez Demming trincar os dentes, ao imaginar um bebê de apenas um ano e cinco meses ali naquela lugar.

A casa era tão inóspita que não foi possível encontrar algum DNA viável, em busca de explicações lógicas, Ryan falou:

-Mas por que eles matariam uma família inteira e poupariam apenas a vida de um bebê - Ele olhou para Demming de forma interrogativa.

Demming tentava organizar seus pensamentos, buscava uma resposta para a pergunta de seu colega de trabalho.

- Só se eles mataram para encobrir o verdadeiro crime. -ele parou reorganizou as ideias e completou- eles não queriam matar a família, eles só queriam pegar o bebê.

**HOSPITALLenox Hill**

Algum tempo depois de Esposito e Lanie terem saído da delegacia eles chegaram ao hospital, sem conseguir falar com Castle, eles se dirigiram até o guichê de informações.

-Bom dia, procuramos por Katherine Beckett, ela deve ter dado entrada aqui agora pouco. –Lanie falava para a loira atendente, que praticamente levou um susto com a agonia de sua voz.

-Um momento senhora. –A moça buscava informações nos registros de pacientes. –Sexto andar, apt. 603. –Pegaram um crachá de VISITANTE, e entraram no elevador, estavam tão nervosos que nem perceberam para qual ala do hospital estavam se dirigindo.

Quando saíram do elevador, andaram alguns passos e então viram Castle totalmente desolado, estava sentado no sofá em frente à ala maternal, ele tinha a face dura, gélida, vazia, ele não chorava, não mais, mas seus olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados davam indícios de que ele havia chorado e isso fez com que uma onda de dor percorresse todo o corpo de Lanie, ela só o tinha visto uma vez daquele jeito... Quando Beckett fora baleada.

Ele não percebeu quando Lanie e Esposito se aproximaram, Lanie sentou ao seu lado, pôs a mão em seu ombro e perguntou:

-Castle? O que aconteceu? -A voz de Lanie era acolhedora, ela tentava parecer tranquila.

-Cara o que aconteceu? –Esposito falava, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a tensão no seu rosto.

**CATIVEIRO**

Ryan andou pelo cômodo onde ele e Demming estavam conversando e novamente ainda tentando encontrar respostas, pelas quais as perguntam saltavam em sua cabeça, acrescentou:

-Mas se fosse só um sequestro comum... Eles não teriam matado a família inteira - Ryan enrijeceu ao lembrar-se da menina de quatro anos brutamente assassinada – além disso, já teriam feito contato ou pedido resgate- ele fez uma pausa, olhou com repulsão ao redor e perguntou – e o que eles ganhariam trazendo o bebê para cá?

- Só se- Demming respirou e gritou. -me tragam o mapa dessa região AGORA!

Rapidamente trouxeram o mapa para Demming, ele o esticou sobre a mesa que havia ali, Ryan ficou ao seu lado sem entender nada.

- Como eu suspeitava esta vendo essa linha aqui?- Demming pergunta para Ryan que acena com a cabeça – isso era uma antiga estrada que foi desativada, agora é uma estrada abandonada, sem movimento, patrulhamento ou vizinhos ao redor. Explica Demming

Ryan fez uma cara de choque e acrescentou:

-O local perfeito para um aeroporto clandestino... OMG eles estão tentando fugir com o bebê. - Ryan falava já se dirigindo para o carro. Demming e sua equipe estavam logo atrás, todos agora corriam contra o tempo, pois se eles realmente conseguissem fugir do país seria quase que impossível encontrar o bebê e os assassinos.

Eles entraram no carro, Ryan dirigiu o mais rápido que a estrada lhe permitia nesse meio tempo Demming que estava ao seu lado aproveitou para mandar outro alerta.

_-ALERTA, ALERTA, todas as unidades para antiga estrada HALL, dois suspeitos de assassinato triplo estão tentando fugir, eles estão armados, são perigosos e tem um bebê como refém; peço reforços aéreos... Repito todas as unidades se dirijam imediatamente para lá..._

Eles tiveram que pegar um desvio, pois o trecho que ligavam as estrada estavam interditados, causando uma enorme demora e quando chegaram lá já era tarde demais.

**HOSPITALLenox Hill**

Eles esperavam uma resposta a qual Castle não conseguia formular, ele apenas obedecia ao seu corpo que simplesmente desejava esvaziar de alguma forma aquela angustia.

Ficou ali, e quando finamente conseguiu forças para responder, foi interrompido pela mesma voz que havia lhe dado a noticia que lhe causara tanta dor e angustia.

-Sr. Castle? -O medico falava percebendo o modo como ele estava abalado e mais ainda como fitava cada pai com seu bebe no colo. -Sua namorada acordou está no quarto. - O médico fez uma pausa e perguntou. -O senhor quer dar a noticia ou quer que eu dê?

As palavras do médico só fizeram com que a preocupação ainda "sem motivo" de Lanie e Esposito aumentasse e a feição no rosto de Castle fosse ainda mais tensa.

-Eu-eu eu conto! - Disse Castle mal conseguindo respirar.

-Castle, pelo amor de Deus o que está acontecendo?- Lanie perguntava na verdade ela exigia, simplesmente não aguentava mais aquela aflição.

A voz de Lanie junto com suas palavras o fez relembrar o exato momento em que seu castelinho de areia veio abaixo e seu mundo desmoronou. Na verdade não só o seu MUNDO.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_-Sr. Castle? _

_-S-Sim? _

_-Eu sou o Dr. Kleivin, médico da Sra. de Katherine Beckett, será podemos conversar?- o medico faz uma pausa e então pergunta- o que o Sr é dela?_

_-Eu, eu,... e-ela é minha namorada, ela está bem? O que aconteceu?_

_-Ah! Sim vamos até a minha sala. – Disse o medico se dirigindo para o seu consultório, seguido por Castle._

_O consultório do médico era no andar da ala materna, mas Castle ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, e muito menos por que o médico que o estava atendendo era um ginecologista/obstetra._

_-Eu sinto muito, nós fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas infelizmente a hemorragia já estava avançada, eu realmente sinto muito, ela ainda está inconsciente devido á legração por aspiração que foi feito. - O medico tentava buscar as palavras certas, mesmo com toda aquela experiência nunca era fácil dar uma noticia como essa._

_-Desculpe, mas do que você falado Dr.? Como assim legração? - Ele tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas ele não queria acreditar, na verdade ele não podia acreditar, ele tinha esperanças de ter entendido tudo errado, ele tinha que ouvir aquelas palavras do médico._

_**FLASH BACK OF**_

Quando enfim conseguiu forças para levantar do sofá e encarar Beckett, sabia que antes seus amigos precisavam de uma resposta, não sabia como dizer a eles, apenas fitou o chão e falou com o rosto atormentado duro e gélido.

Sem lagrimas.

-Beckett perdeu o bebe!

watch?v=Eo-tp0JZvUA

As únicas palavras que ele conseguiu pronunciar, e que trouxeram a tona tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Ele precisava ser forte.

Ela precisava dele.

Ele não sabia o porquê isso lhe afetava tanto, ele nem se quer sabia que iria ser pai, mas isso não importava já que não seria apenas seu filho, seria seu amado filho com sua musa. Ele começou a caminhar até o quarto dela suas pernas não o obedeciam, esperando que ela não estivesse tanto abalada afinal ela ainda nem sabia que estava grávida, ou será que sabia? Seu inconsciente gritava a possibilidade dela saber, mas por que ela não contaria a ele? Será que ela lhe queria fazer uma surpresa? Como ela pode fazer isso? "Esconder um filho, seu filho". Ele tentava tirar isso da cabeça. Não!Ela não poderia saber da gravidez, com certeza ela teria contado. Ela não seria capaz de guardar esse segredo. Esse caminho interminável parece ter chegado ao fim.

-Hey! -Castle falava tentando esconder seus pensamentos e sua expressão de dor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3__  
_

**Lenox Hill Hospital Apto. 603**

- Hey! - Castle falava tentando esconder seus pensamentos e sua expressão de dor.

- Hey!- Ela fez uma expressão de dor e então perguntou. -Castle o que esta acontecendo?- Kate perguntava com um aperto no coração, algo dentro dela dizia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Castle sentou-se delicadamente ao lado dela e suavemente tentado se manter calmo e esconder sua imensa dor começou a lhe contar.  
Após dar-lhe a triste noticia aquela que nem ele mesmo sabia onde havia encontrado forças para pronunciar aquelas palavras, Kate estava com a olhar distante, perdida em seus pensamentos e na dor de ter perdido mais alguém, alguém que nem pode sentir, mas já o amava só de saber que esteve dentro dela, por saber que era parte dela e do homem que ela amava.·.

Castle aproximou-se, segurou seu rosto com as mãos, enxugou suas lagrimas e só disse uma frase.·.

-I Love you Kate!

Kate não ouviu ou não queria ouvir. Ela se deitou fechou os olhos e começou a chorar.

Castle viu que naquele momento Kate se fechara em um mundo! Seu mundo! e que outro muro se erguera naquele momento.

**Longe dali...**

Demming e Ryan tiveram que pegar um desvio, pois o trecho que ligava as estradas estava interditado causando uma enorme demora. Quando chegaram lá já era tarde demais.

Eles haviam perdido toda a ação, os policias que estavam pelas proximidades invadiram o aeroporto clandestino, um sequestrador foi morto no local e o outro conseguiu fugir, mas por sorte o bebê foi recuperado são e salvo. Mesmo assim todos se sentiram frustrados já que nunca teriam uma resposta sobre o porquê do crime.

Então eles foram para o hospital mais próximo de lá, o mesmo em que Beckett se encontrava. O bebê foi levado pelos médicos para fazer exames e depois foi entregue ao serviço social para esperar a vinda dos avós paternos já que estes eram os parentes mais próximos da criança, na verdade os únicos parentes ainda vivos, eles ficariam com o bebê.

Sem saber o real motivo do crime, Demming resolveu por o bebê e seus avós sobre proteção a testemunhas. Após tudo resolvido no hospital, se despediu de Ryan e foi embora, ele ainda tinha que preencher os relatórios e tudo mais.

Enquanto Ryan esperava os resultados dos exames sentado na cadeira do hospital ele avistou Esposito e Lanie e foi ao encontro deles, sem perceber que seus amigos estavam visivelmente abalados.

Sem ainda saber de nada, Ryan falou com entusiasmo - Brow já estava preocupado com você, tentei te ligar para te falar...

- Mas ao perceber o estado do amigo ele parou de falar e já imaginando algo grave perguntou sem nem ao menos poder controlar a frase que saia de sua boca

- O que aconteceu?

Imitando o gesto de Castle anteriormente Espo falou - Beckett perdeu o bebê!

Assim como seus amigos o choque toma conta do rosto de Ryan.

- BEBÊ? Como assim? Ela estava grávida e por que ela não contou para gente...? Ryan perguntava repetidamente sem entender nada, ele estava muito confuso e ao mesmo tempo triste pela perda da amiga.

- Ela não sabia ninguém fazia ideia. - Lanie soltou um suspiro e uma lagrima, então começou a colocar Ryan a par da situação e finalizou dizendo.

- E agora Castle esta lá contando a ela...

- Mas e você o que faz aqui? - Esposito perguntava confuso, pois não tinha avisado Ryan desde que eles estavam ali.

- O Bebê foi encontrado, eu estou aqui esperando os resultados dos exames dele. - ele falava sem nenhuma emoção.

- Tudo bem, quando tiver os resultados, me manda que eu quero dar uma olhada neles. - Lanie disse se despedindo do amigo e finalmente ela e Javi foram embora.

Ele não precisava esperar pelos exames, mas esse caso havia mexido com todos, ele achava que tinha o dever de encontrar o máximo de respostas possíveis já que o caso iria ser arquivado e algumas respostas nunca seriam encontradas.

Alguns dias depois Kate recebeu alta do hospital, ela e Castle seguiram para o loft dele, o trajeto pra casa parecia ter triplicado de tamanho, o silencio só estendia a volta pra casa e o transito de NY parecia querer assombra-los ainda mais com congestionamentos e sinais fechados.

Enquanto eles esperavam um dos sinais abrir, ele a sentiu enrijecer ao seu lado, percebeu que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Arriscando encontrar o olhar perdido de Beckett ele viu o que pareceu perfurar seu peito como uma bala.  
Havia um casal atravessando a rua, o homem estava com um menino empoleirado em suas costas, enquanto a mulher ao seu lado andava pesadamente devido a sua visível gravidez.

Castle segurou o choro. Ele abafou sua dor. Ele precisava ser forte.

Não por ele, mas por ela!

Ele segurou a mão dela na intenção de dizer que ele estava ali com ela.

Como uma graça, o sinal abriu e ele arrancou o carro, eles precisavam sair de lá.

Ao chegar em casa, Martha os esperava, eles mal entraram e ela foi em direção a Kate.

- OOH querida, vai ficar tudo bem - disse Martha enquanto abraçava Kate em um abraço mais que caloroso. - Vocês são jovens e podem tentar de novo. - A senhora ruiva falava tentando confortar Kate, mas também sabia que serviria para consolar seu filho, mesmo ele se fazendo de forte, ela o conhecia bem, sabia o que se passava com ele, ele jamais deixaria que sua amada soubesse, mas ele também estava destroçado por dentro.

- Obrigada! Martha! - Beckett dizia com um sorriso que mais pareceu um gemido - No momento eu só preciso descansar.

- Você quer que eu te acompanhe? - Castle perguntou meio hesitante.

- NÃO! A resposta veio rapidamente. - Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. - Ela tentou ser cordial.

Castle assentiu com a cabeça, ele e sua mãe a acompanharam com os olhos até ela sair de suas vistas com um passo vago e sem pressa, após escutarem o barulho da porta se fechando, caminharam até o sofá.

- Querido! Não fique assim, ela vai superar vocês dois vão. - Martha fez uma pausa, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e acrescentou. - No momento ela precisa que você seja forte.

- Eu sei mãe, mas é que, é... É que eu me sinto culpado de ter feito isso a ela... - Rick disse com um triste pesar, ele a amava e não suportava vê-la naquela situação.

- Richard Castle! Nunca mais repita isso. - Martha repreendeu o filho, como ele podia se quer pensar nisso? - Você não teve culpa, na verdade nenhum dos dois teve! - ela soltou um suspiro e prosseguiu. - Olha meu coração também sangra pelo o que aconteceu, mas infelizmente essa fatalidade acometeu à nossa família, tenho certeza, nós vamos superar. Fique com ela, ela esta precisando de você.

- Mãe, mas eu, eu, eu... - Castle soltou um suspiro de dor, como as palavras podiam lhe fugir tanto? - Eu vou ver a Beckett.

Martha afagou sua bochecha, e ele saiu em direção ao seu quarto, se afastando ainda pode ouvir sua mãe atendendo ao telefone "Oi Jim eles chegaram sim..." Palavras abafadas quando seu olhar percorreu o quarto e ela não estava ali.

- Beckett? - Chamou apenas uma vez, tempo suficiente para ele se dar conta que o chuveiro estava aberto.

Caminhou então até a porta, não bateu, não entrou apenas ficou ali, ouvindo de longe a água que caia sobre ela como toda aquela tempestade caia sobre eles. Só depois de perceber a demora, ele se arriscou a chama-la mais uma vez.

- Beckett? Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou com uma voz tão baixa e carinhosa que ela quase não conseguiu ouvir.

- Sim! – Sua resposta foi seca. Ele obedecendo ao seu primeiro pedido ao chegar em casa, saiu do quarto para finalmente deixa-la sozinha. Pela fresta da porta do banheiro Beckett ainda o fitou fechando a porta, e com o rosto lavado de lagrimas, ela pensou e assumiu consigo mesmo. "Eu te amo Cas!"

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que chegaram em casa, Beckett ainda se recusava a falar sobre o ocorrido. Ela não comia, não dormia, não sorria, praticamente não vivia mais.

Na tentativa de fazê-la despertar daquele terrível pesadelo Castle explodiu...

- Chega Kate, não aguento mais ver você assim, você não esta só se matando sabia? - Ele fez uma pausa tentando controlar sua raiva.

- De que importa? - Ela deu de ombros. - Essa não é a primeira vez que alguém morre por minha culpa mesmo. – seu tom sarcástico, doloroso e triste era perceptível.

- Você, você... Kate!. - Ele estava chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Kate! O que Castle? - ela continuou rispidamente. - É verdade mesmo, de mais a mais não sei por que você sente tanto, afinal de contas você já tem uma filha mesmo.

Castle não conseguia acreditar no que ele havia acabado de ouvir, como ela pode falar isso? Ela sabia que ele só era bom com três coisas, em escrever livros, com mulheres e em ser pai e mesmo tendo Alexis, ele amaria esse outro filho da mesma forma.

- Como você teve a coragem de dizer isso? - Ele estava incrédulo e realmente magoado.

- Eu sei que você esta sofrendo, mas eu também estou droga! Também era MEU FILHO.- Ele disse aos berros.

Ao ouvir as duras palavras de Castle, Kate desabou a chorar descontroladamente, ela chorava por ter perdido seu bebê sem ao menos saber que o tinha, chorava por perceber que realmente tinha ferido os sentimentos deles, sua mente virava em pensamentos, e se ela tivesse o bebê e esse fosse assassinado igual à menina na cena do crime? E se ao invés do bebê fosse Castle e se seu pesadelo se tornasse realidade? Ela além de perder o amor da sua vida tivesse que ver um pequeno par de olhos chorando pela morte de seu pai...

Ao perceber o quanto ela estava abalada, desequilibrada, triste, com tudo o que tinha acontecido a eles, Castle não segurou o que a muito estava preso em seu peito e deixou aquelas lágrimas abafadas rolarem. Mesmo perdido em sua dor e seu remorso, por que sim ele também se culpava pela perda do seu bebê, não conseguia vê-la naquele estado, ele necessitava consola-la e com um impulso ele a tomou em seus braços e com um forte e muito apertado abraço sussurrava - Calma Kate está tudo bem! - Ele mentiu. - Eu estou aqui... eu te amo você não esta sozinha, eu estou aqui com você...

- Mas Castle... – ela pronunciava em um sussurro quase sem forças para terminar. - E-Eu perdi o nosso bebê, eu não fazia ideia, eu ao menos nem pude senti-lo, eu... –Sua voz era interrompida pelas lágrimas e soluços que se negava a deixa-la.

- Shhhh, eu sei, está tudo bem, não foi sua culpa... - Cas falava na tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar, mas vendo que era inútil ficou ali em silencio e a deixou chorar.

Ficaram ali! Abraçados, daquele jeito em total estática, talvez por horas, ele apenas sentido o cheiro de seu cabelo, suas mãos apertando sua camisa atrás como que se procurasse apoio, e suas lagrimas que eram aparadas sem sucesso pela sua camisa.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu controlar o choro ele levantou sua cabeça, em busca de seu olhar e enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos verdes marcados por lagrimas perguntou:

- Então, você se sente melhor? - A doçura em seu tom de voz era evidente, era incrível como mesmo magoado pelas palavras jogadas por ela, ele não conseguiu ficar com raiva por muito tempo, ele a amava incondicionalmente.  
Ela não conseguiu responder, apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, então ele continuou.

- Kate eu sei que é doloroso. - Falava isso agora passando as mãos pelas lagrimas dela que ainda persistiam em escorrer. - Quando menos esperarmos, teremos o nosso bebê em nossos braços e ele será lindo, com o seu sorriso e o meu charme.

- Ele dizia tentando aliviar o clima, e em especial conforta-la, ele já não aguentava mais ver ela naquele estado se sentia impotente ao permitir que aqueles olhos estivessem marcados por sofrimento.

- Castle eu... - Ela já nem conseguia mais completar a frase o cansaço era evidente.  
Percebendo isso Castle a puxou para o quarto, lentamente não queria afasta-la de seus braços, fazendo com que ela se sentisse segura e a fizesse entender que ele estava ao lado dela para tudo. Fosse para apoiar, proteger, confortar e acima de tudo sofrer com ela.

Eles deitaram na cama, lentamente ele acomodou em seus braços e somente quando percebeu que ela tinha dormido, depositou um beijo em sua testa, apoiou sua cabeça na dela, e sem se mexer para não acorda-la também dormiu.

Os dias se passaram lentamente e progressivamente, após o fim da sua licença, Beckett e Castle voltaram a trabalhar, eles ainda estavam meio distantes depois dos últimos acontecimentos, mas não haviam brigado novamente, ou algo do tipo, contudo as palavras não ditas os estavam ferindo mais que as palavras ditas.

Castle percebia que a cada dia Kate se fechava, mas sempre estava por perto para apoia-la como havia prometido. Todas as noites ele a esperava para acompanha-la seja para seu apartamento ou para o dela. Numa noite após terem resolvido mais um caso, Beckett esperava Castle que havia ido ao banheiro, ela ouviu passos e virando já falava.

- Ainda bem Castle, eu estava ficando... - Ao fitar o real dono dos passos, uma onda de dor percorreu por toda a sua espinha. Ela recebera uma visita que iria mudar a vida dela para sempre.

"Boa noite Det. Beckett, será que podemos conversar?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Pois é meninas, eu a Nay e a Berta tivemos mais uma batalha travada entre nós mas como vivemos em uma democracia a maioria vence, e estamos mais uma vez aqui para fazer a "alegria" de vocês... _

**_Esperamos que gostem, e que comentem por favor!_**

_Previously on Bad Dream_

_Castle percebia que a cada dia Kate se fechava, mas sempre estava por perto para apoia-la como havia prometido. Todas as noites ele a esperava para acompanha-la seja para seu apartamento ou para o dela. Numa noite após terem resolvido mais um caso, Beckett esperava Castle que havia ido ao banheiro, ela ouviu passos e virando já falava.__- Ainda bem Castle, eu estava ficando... - Ao fitar o real dono dos passos, uma onda de dor percorreu por toda a sua espinha. Ela recebera uma visita que iria mudar a vida dela para sempre.__ - Boa noite Det. Beckett, será que podemos conversar?_

**_AND NOW..._**

- Evelyn? - Beckett perguntou assustada ao analisar a real face da mulher do seu ex-capitão.

- Detetive, eu estava... É... Jogando fora alguns papeis velhos do Roy, mesmo com tanto tempo após a morte dele, só agora tive coragem e encontrei esse envelope que está endereçado a você, achei que não fosse nada demais, porém está lacrado e ele é de grande volume, enfim, de importância ou não, ele pertence a você. – A viúva do capitão falou com precisão ela não havia aberto o envelope, mas sabia que se tratava de algo muito importante.

-É... Endereçado a mim? – Beckett não sabia se estava mais surpresa com a visita ou com o que ela lhe trouxe.

- Aqui. – Evelyn falou já lhe entregando o envelope. – E desculpe-me ter vindo tão tarde, mas achei que fosse importante.

- Obrigada... E... Não tem problemas. – Kate falava meio que agradecida pela não esperada visita, ela não fazia ideia do que se tratava o que estava guardado naquele envelope, mas dado ao histórico do seu ex-capitão, não gostava de imaginar o que poderia ser.

- Kate? – Castle pode ouvir a voz feminina estranha de dentro do banheiro, porem não foi capaz de reconhecer, percebendo a mulher de costas e a expressão preocupada de Kate, chamou apenas seu nome com o intuito de reconhecer a pessoa.

- Boa noite, Sr. Castle, um prazer revê-lo infelizmente já estou de saída. – Evelyn falava apenas acenando com a cabeça para o escritor que retribuiu com um olhar tenso e confuso, toda essa confusão se resumia a uma única pergunta: "O que ela estava fazendo ali?".

Castle agora á sós com Kate tentava chamar a sua atenção voltada apenas para o envelope.

- Huuuuummm..O que a mulher do Roy queria?- perguntou timidamente.

- Errrrr...huum... - Beckett mordeu o lábio inferior e então concluiu - Ela veio me entregar esse envelope, ainda não o abri, Evelyn disse que encontrou nas coisas do capitão, mas se tratando dele não quero imaginar o que pode ser...- Uma parte dela queria desesperadamente que ela abrisse, enquanto a outra gritava em sua mente para que ela não o fizesse.

- Você quer abrir? - Ele perguntou meio hesitante, pois assim como ela, ele estava divido entre abrir ou não aquele envelope. - Você esta com medo de abrir?

- Não é medo... É só... Só que depois que essa parede dentro de mim foi derrubada... É como que se cada vez que tocasse nesse caso... É como se... Mas quer saber? Esquece, vamos abrir... - Disse olhando para ele, com um suspiro tomou coragem e já estava começando a abrir o lacre quando Castle a interrompeu.

- Não! Espere!... É como se o que? – Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Beckett suspirou e só então pode complementar. - É como que se eu sentisse que estivesse me perdendo... Pior, perdendo você... Eu sinto como se estivesse diante de um abismo junto comigo levasse você... Só que eu não quero que você se machuque... – Ela falou sem pausas, não havia dito o que queria lhe dizer... Ela não havia dito o EU TE AMO, mas foi sincera, em seu medo de perdê-lo que era maior que até mesmo o medo que sentiu ao estar com uma bala em seu coração. Afinal se algo acontecesse a ele por sua culpa seria muito mais doloroso que qualquer coisa.

Sem saber o que falar ele a fitava de uma forma tão carinhosa e tão arrebatadora que ela simplesmente não aguentava aquele olhar, aquele olhar que a levava para um mar de azul, aquele olhar que a fazia sentir todos os sentimentos mais devastadores que ela já sentira que ela nunca pensou em sentir, definitivamente ela amava aquele homem e isso a fez lembrar-se de uma noite á algumas semanas atrás.

**_Flashback on_**

_Já era tarde, Kate ainda estava na delegacia, olhou para o celular, ela estava com fome, pois quase não havia se alimentado. Sem pensar... Ligou para Castle que já estava praticamente dormindo. Ao perceber, se desculpou com ele e desligou o telefone._

_Em menos de meia hora Castle chegou ao precinto e surpreendeu Kate com uma deliciosa comida chinesa e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Ela achou melhor irem comer em uma das salas de interrogatório que estava sendo reformada, pois era mais reservada e sabia que não seriam incomodados lá._

_Comeram tranquilamente e após término, Castle segurou a mão dela, e puxou-a para ele beijando-a, naquele momento que ela não conseguiu resistir. Ela fechou a porta e em um momento de loucura, retribuiu o beijo e o aprofundou ainda mais. Castle a imprensou na parede, Kate quebrou o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido dele. "Hoje você esta com sorte, hoje eu vi os técnicos desligando as câmeras por causa da reforma e o espelho está coberto por causa da pintura."_

_Ele não resistiu, eles se desejavam tanto... Ela invadiu a boca dele com sua língua e começou uma dança sensual. Castle se livrou de sua blusa de gola role rapidamente para ter acesso a sua nuca aonde depositou pequenas mordidas. Naquela ânsia de desejo e perigo de serem pegos a qualquer momento ambos já estavam muito excitados._

_Castle desabotoo a calça de Kate enquanto ela abria sua camiseta. Ele desceu a calça dela até a altura dos joelhos, assim como ela fez o mesmo. Kate se curvou para trás sentindo seu corpo arrepiar. Ele subiu novamente dessa vez preenchendo sua mão com os seios dela por dentro da blusa. Ela então delicadamente e maliciosamente abaixou seu boxe, nesse momento ela segurou o membro dele que já estava rígido e começou a acariciar, primeiro com as mãos em movimentos leves depois com a boca. Rick Castle não acreditava no que ela estava fazendo, mas estava perdendo a sanidade. Ele segurou firme nos ombros dela e a trouxe de volta para ele antes que ele explodisse ali._

_Ele a sentou na mesa e ela extintiva mente passou suas pernas por sua cintura. Castle a beijou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, foi beijando sua nuca até chegar à boca, ajeitou e então a penetrou devagar, começou a investir lentamente, mas não tão lento e isso a fazia arquear e seu corpo estremecer. Castle começou a se movimentar mais rápido, Kate o abraçou com força e nesse momento ambos sentiram ser dominados pelo prazer. _

_Ainda ofegantes Castle encosta sua testa na dela segurando aquele rosto delicado e diz "Det. Beckett deveríamos repetir isso mais vezes.". _

**_Flashback off_**

- Kate! - Castle a chamou retirando-a de suas doces lembranças. - Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui... Ao seu lado! Com você... Eu te amo! Isso nunca vai mudar!

Sua voz a encorajou de vez a abrir aquele envelope e encarar o que o capitão escondia... Ou será que ele pretendia entrega-lo? Estava endereçado a ela, mas isso não quer dizer que ele iria entregar, alias ele escondia muitos segredos por debaixo do seu distintivo, ele mesmo se escondia ali.

O lacre não estava tão colado, será que devido ao tempo que estava ali? Ou será que foi proposital para abrir facilmente? Sim ela percebera o lacre, já que sua aflição para ver o que continha ali era tremenda que podia jurar que estava ouvindo seu coração bater acelerado.

Batidas que ficaram sem controle ao ver o que continha ali...

Kate pegou o casaco e chamou Castle para ir para casa, ela estava em choque com o que tinha acabado de ver, e não queria um escândalo no meio da delegacia, na verdade lá era o ultimo lugar que ela queria que soubesse o conteúdo de sua "entrega". À volta pra casa foi silenciosa, Castle estava se corroendo de curiosidade, pois ela não o tinha deixado ver. Ele também não se atreveu a pedir, pelo o estado dela sabia que era algo grave. Quando finalmente chegaram a casa o silencio foi quebrado, ela pegou o envelope e o passou para Castle, ele ficou estarrecido.

Dentro do envelope havia FOTOS, MUITAS FOTOS.

Fotos de vigilância, cupons de Motel, fotos de encontros românticos, mas isso não a interessava o que não saia de sua cabeça era quem estava nas fotos...

JOHANNA BECKETT em encontros amorosos e perceptivelmente quentes com WILLIAN BRACKER.

Sua garganta continuava seca. Seu coração persistia em um ritmo que nem ela sabia se podia se controlar. O que Montgomery fazia com aquelas fotos? E por que fotos de vigilância? Acima de tudo... Por que sua mãe estava nelas? Ela só podia estar sendo chantageada... Estar sendo ameaçada. Sua cabeça rodava em busca de explicações que pareciam não chegar.

- K- Kate? – Castle tentava entender o que estava se passando por ali, ele estava sem ação, era incapaz de pensar algo legível e aceitável ao que estava vendo.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito nisso... Minha mãe jamais faria algo assim... Castle! Roy mentiu durante anos para mim sobre tudo, por que ele não mentiria sobre isso? – Kate tentava segurar as perguntas que pareciam devastadoras em sua mente.

- E Eu não queria dizer isso... Mas essas fotos me parecem bem reais... Elas parecem ser tiradas de um casal muito apaixonado. – Nem Rick mesmo estava acreditando no que ela acabara de dizer... Ele não devia ter dito isso.

- O que você está dizendo? Que concorda com essas fotos? Que concorda com o que a pessoa que tirou essas fotos? Você esta dizendo que minha mãe... MINHA MÃE traiu meu pai? – Ela falou mais alto do que queria.

- Não! Eu não estou dizendo isso... O que eu estou dizendo é que e se essas fotos foram tiradas por um motivo maior? Nós só estamos vendo as imagens quando nosso dever como policiais é entender essas mentes.

-Primeiro VOCÊ NÃO É POLICIAL, Segundo não tem nada a entender aqui! Não tem nada aqui, ok? Isso aqui deve ser algum tipo de montagem bem feita, teve ter uma explicação lógica pra isso. – Seu tom ainda era exaltado, ela não queria ter sido tão rude com ele. Katherine Beckett estava mergulhada profundamente em seus pensamentos. Ela era incapaz de acreditar em algo assim, não com Johanna Beckett, não com sua mãe, não com ela que sempre buscou por justiça.

- Kate me escute. - Castle falava tentando consertar a situação. - Olha, ela era sua mãe e isso nunca vai mudar você a amava e ela a você. - Ele caminhou em direção a ela. -Vamos por uma pedra no assunto e não se fala mais nisso? - Mesmo sabendo que era impossível ele tentava.

- Castle... Eu... Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha, preciso de um tempo pra absorver tudo, ok? Eu te ligo mais tarde. – Ela falou já buscando a porta de saída.

- Kate eu não vou te deixar sozinha esse tempo, não agora não com você neste estado, eu não posso fazer isso. – Ele agarrou seu braço.

- Castle... Eu preciso desse tempo! Por favor! Respeite meu espaço, eu te ligo mais tarde, prometo. – Puxou seu braço e saiu.

Ela saiu e ele se encostou à porta. Mais uma vez esse caso voltava para atormentá-los. Mais uma vez ele sentia aquele medo. Medo de perder o amor da sua vida, medo de perdê-la.

Ela chamou um táxi, Kate queria mais do que nunca que isso acabasse foi em direção ao seu apartamento. Na manhã seguinte ela não foi trabalhar, preocupado com sua musa, Castle foi até o seu apartamento, como ele ia muito lá, o porteiro o deixou subir.

Ele bateu á porta, e tocou a campainha, mas ela não atendeu. Ele não seria Rick Castle se não entrasse ali, começou a falar do lado de fora mesmo da porta.

- Kate, escute... Eu sei que você esta ai, por favor, abra a porta...

Nada, nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado.

- Kate, sou eu abra a porta... - Nenhuma resposta foi dita, ele já estava começando a se preocupar, quando avistou uma sombra por baixo da porta, então insistiu. - Eu só quero conversar... se você não abrir eu vou arrombar, você sabe disso.

Ela pode sentir pelo tom da voz dele que ele não estava brincando, simplesmente abriu, e o deixou entrar.

Castle mal entrou e já foi despejando.

- Kate eu estive pensando... Acho que você não deve investir... - Ele não terminou, quando entrou no apartamento dela percebeu que havia, arquivos, fotos, pastas espalhado por todo o lugar. Seu rosto mudou e ele perguntou mesmo que só para confirmar. - O que é isso? - Apontando para a papelada espalha pela mesa dela.

- Papéis. - Disse ela tentando ser sarcástica.

- Disso eu sei, quero saber o que contém nesses papéis. - Disse ele agora um pouco mais severo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e não precisava responder, ele já sabia o que era.

- Por que você não me ligou? - Ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- Talvez por que eu não quisesse, talvez por que eu quisesse ficar só... talvez por que eu não quisesse você por perto! - Ela confessou.

- Kate, tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - Ele fez uma pausa. - Mas que inferno Beckett! Por que você quer tanto saber?... Você já parou para pensar que talvez sua mãe não fosse totalmente inocente? - Ao perceber o que tinha acabado de falar ele se amaldiçoo.

- Quem você pensa que é? Você não a conhecia, ela jamais faria isso.- Ela estava irritada, muito irritada.

- Vamos me deixe sozinha, não preciso de você ou da sua ajuda! – Ela disse apontando para a porta.

- NÃO! Dessa vez não! ... Da ultima vez você quase morreu, não vou me afastar! - Ele a abraçou,

E foi retribuído com empurrões que vinham bruscamente, caminhou até a porta, o abriu e apontou.

- Fora daqui AGORA!

Ele caminhou até ela, olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos e disse.

- Eu vou... Mas antes me responda você me ama?


	5. Chapter 5

Depois desse lindo feriado e do maravilhoso Episodio de Segunda, aqui estamos nós de novo para fazer a alegria de vocês.

Espero que gostem do Capitulo. (Comente aqui PLZ!)

"Quando amamos e fazemos alguma burrada sempre vem o arrependimento, ai vem o orgulho, mas sempre temos que ceder..."

Chapter 5

E foi retribuído com empurrões que vinham bruscamente, caminhou até a porta, o abriu e apontou.

- Fora daqui AGORA!

Ele caminhou até ela, olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos e disse.

- Eu vou... Mas antes me responda você me ama?

Beckett olhou para ele ainda mais furiosa, ele achou que fosse impossível ela ficar mais brava com ele, ele estava muito enganado.

-Se você não sabe a resposta, realmente aqui é o ultimo lugar que você devirá estar! - Ela lhe virou as costas, entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com uma força absurda.  
Percebendo que só tinha piorado ainda mais as coisas, Castle soltou um suspiro e saiu do apartamento dela. Ele sabia que deixar ela não era uma boa ideia, todas as vezes que ele havia feito isso, sempre culminava em tragédias, no entanto ele não sabia mais o que podia fazer.

Castle voltou para o seu apartamento, sentou no sofá e enquanto pensava na vida acabou por pegar no sono. De repente ele ouviu um barulho, era seu telefone que estava tocando, ele tateou pela sala escura até encontrar o aparelho e quando atendeu já foi falando.

-Beckett, me desculpa eu não devia... - Mas ao perceber que não era ela falou frustradamente – Oi Jim!  
Jim ligou para Castle ele queria saber como andava Kate, após uma longa hora conversando, Castle o deixou a par dos últimos acontecimentos, relatava tudo com um grande pesar que até poderia ser confundido como um suspiro de culpa.

- Não se preocupe filho, eu vou falar com ela. – Jim falava como se quisesse confortar Castle.

Castle soltou um suspiro se despediu de Jim, desligou o telefone, caminhou até seu escritório, sentou sobre sua cadeira, abriu seu laptop e então começou a escrever Nikki Heat o Final em busca de conforto, já que era a única coisa que ele fazia quando estava com alguém na cabeça: ELA.

Em seu apartamento, Beckett estava rodeada de varias fotos, relatório de pericias, depoimentos, várias provas que ela conseguiu para comprovar a inocência de sua mãe. A mágoa era sua maior companheira. Como Castle pode ter sido capaz de duvidar da honestidade de sua mãe? SUA MÃE, e então algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Já era tarde da noite quando seu telefone tocou e ela o atendeu como de costume.

– Beckett. – Respondeu mecanicamente.

Do outro lado da linha era Jim e sua voz era urgente.

- Katie preciso te ver amanhã! Nos encontramos no café da esquina perto da delegacia? - Não era uma pergunta, na verdade era uma ordem.

Beckett concordou e ainda tentou perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas seu pai já havia desligado o telefone. Olhando para o relógio viu que já era muito tarde e então, foi até o banheiro tomou um banho que mais pareceu que estava lavando a alma, caminhou até a cama e deitou-se, esticou a mão para o outro lado da cama como se procurasse por alguém, mas percebeu que ela estava fria e vazia, ele não estava lá, ela soltou um suspiro e inutilmente tentou pegar no sono.

Na manhã seguinte Kate esperava por seu pai no café, assim que ele entrou ela percebeu que havia algo muito grave acontecendo, seu pai a cumprimentou e antes mesmo de se sentarem ela já foi perguntando.

- Pai esta tudo bem? Não que eu não goste de te ver, mas por que o encontro? – A pressa parecia evidente demais em sua fala.

- Katie, sente-se. - Seu pai disse severamente, ela o obedeceu e então Jim começou a falar o que para ele deveria estar como sempre dentro de um baú.

- Ontem falei com Castle e ele me contou que você brigaram novamente por que apareceram novas provas no caso da sua mãe, é verdade?

O rosto de Kate estava severamente irritado, ela disse entre dentes.

- Ele não teve coragem, o que ele te contou?

- Na verdade ele não quis me dizer, só disse que você estava fora de controle e que ele estava muito preocupado com a sua segurança. - Jim disse na tentativa de acalmar sua filha visivelmente irritada.

- Aposto que sim. - Ela bufa. - Mas ele não tinha o direito, quem ele pensa que é?

- Seu namorado! - Jim disse o obvio e não pode deixar de rir da cara que sua filha fez.

- Se ele continuar assim em breve será EX-NAMORADO! - Disse ela ainda irritada. - Mas de qualquer forma pai, não acredito, que você marcou esse encontro para falar da minha relação com o Castle, afinal o que o senhor quer? - Perguntou ela agora confusa.

Jim tomou fôlego e então perguntou.

- O que você descobriu sobre sua mãe? - Ele estava muito preocupado e na verdade com medo, ele não queria ouvir a resposta.

- Pai o que você está acontecendo? Você nunca se interessou tanto com isso. - Agora ela era que estava preocupada.

- Katie, me desculpe, eu devia... Eu devia... Oh! Eu fui tão covarde eu devia ter te contado antes... - Ele falava na tentativa de se justificar.

- Pai, mas que diabos esta acontecendo? - Beckett bradava.  
Jim tomou um impulso de coragem e começou a falar, tirando toda aquela agonia de sua garganta.

- Kate, lembra no dia que sua mãe morreu? Nós estávamos esperando ela no restaurante para jantar. - Kate só consegue acenar que sim com a cabeça, sua atenção era tanta que ela podia jurar que lia os lábios de seu pai antes mesmo que ele falasse. Jim continuou.

- Nós tínhamos marcado aquele jantar para contar para você que íamos nós separar!  
Aquelas palavras caíram como uma bomba sobre a cabeça de Kate, ela não conseguia falar ou pensar em nada.

- Nosso casamento não ia bem há muitos anos, na verdade nós só nos acomodamos... E acima de tudo nós te amávamos e não queríamos te magoar, então fomos empurrando com a barriga até um ponto que se tornou insustentável, achamos melhor nos separar para não nos magoar ainda mais... - Jim estava perdido em seu olhar.

- Mas por que vocês iam se separar? Vocês já estavam juntos há tantos anos... - Kate mal conseguia falar, ela estava atordoada com tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir, sem imaginar que o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Kate sua mãe me traia há muitos anos, eu sempre soube, mas eu a amava e ela era uma boa mãe... E... - Jim estava ficando preocupado, Kate parecia que tinha entrado em estado de choque. – Filha! Fale comigo, eu sei que devia ter contado antes, mas eu não tive coragem, eu não queria destruir a imagem que você tinha sobre sua mãe!

Ela pode não ter sido a melhor das esposas, mas ela foi uma extraordinária mãe Kate.

Ela te amou mais que tudo cada segundo da vida dela.

- POR QUE AGORA? - Ela gritou, fazendo todos do café olharam para ela, porém não se importou, a revolta que estava sentindo por dentro era maior que tudo.

- Todos esses anos pai, como você pode esconder isso de mim... ?

- Do que iria adiantar você saber? Você já tinha perdido sua mãe e eu não queria que você perdesse mais nada... Nem mesmo uma falsa imagem, eu só queria te proteger! - Ele tentava afagar a mão de sua filha que a tirou sua mão da dele bruscamente. – Kate, por favor, me perdoe, eu te amo, e para mim sua felicidade esta acima de tudo!

- Você não pensou nisso quando se afogou nas bebidas! - O choro agora era inevitável.

Jim abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eu quis me esconder no meu mundo, na minha própria dor. Dor por perder sua mãe e saber que ela não me amava o suficiente, dor que você soubesse que a grande verdade e que Joahnna Beckett nunca passou de uma farsa. - Ele fez uma pausa recuperou o fôlego e disse. - Eu só resolvi te contar isso agora, pois não quero que você de as costas para a sua felicidade, o Castle te ama e ele já provou isso de varias formas, e eu sei que você também o ama, não deixe sua felicidade escapar por culpa de uma mentira!

watch?v=CRPp2i7U0d8

Ela olhou bem nos fundo dos olhos do pai e disse "Voce não tinha o direito de esconder isso!" Pegou sua bolsa e saiu sem olhar para trás, seu pai ainda tentou grita-la, mas ela não lhe da ouvidos e foi andando sem rumo por NY.

Ela vagou o dia inteiro pelas ruas sem saber o que fazer, primeiro foi a um playgroud onde observou as crianças brincando, de repente uma criança caiu e começou a chorar, uma mulher que parecia ser a mãe da criança foi em direção ao pequeno que chorava e o abraçou. Ao ver aquela cena Beckett se lembrou de sua mãe não aguentou saiu de lá correndo em então voltou a vagar sem destino pelas ruas.

Quando já estava fraca e sem forças para continuar andando, foi para o cemitério onde sua mãe estava enterrada, sentou em seu tumulo e passou o resto do dia ali, chorando e revivendo as lembranças de sua mais nova e dolorosa descoberta.

Como seu pai pode esconder isso dela, ela tinha o direito de saber, todos esses anos ela perseguiu uma mentira.

E o motivo que a fez largar a faculdade e virar detetive, hoje ela poderia estar casada e talvez até com filhos, sua vida poderia ter sido menos dolorosa, ela não teria sofrido o atentado e Monterry poderia estar vivo, tantas mortes, tantas lutas, tudo em vão.

E se Madox tivesse realmente a matado?  
Agora seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração e sua alma estavam destroçados, devastados, destruídos, e ainda tinha Castle, todos os anos em que ela relutou em aceitar seu amor por ele, tudo para buscar uma verdade que agora ela nem sabe mais se quer descobrir.

E naquelas palavras escritas no tumulo sua mãe "A VERDADE VENCE TODAS AS COISAS". Seria isso uma ironia? Ou ela realmente conhecia JB mais que todos?

Pareceu fazer seu coração diminuir ainda mais dentro de seu peito. Ela estava tão atordoada e emocionalmente abalada que acabou por adormecer lá mesmo.

Algumas horas depois ela sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço.

- Oh Menina! Vem vou te levar para casa! - Lanie disse suavemente

- Como você sabia que eu iria estar aqui? - Beckett perguntou escondendo o rosto de choro.

- Seu pai ligou pro Castle e contou da discussão que vocês tiveram e retratou como você estava muito abalada!

- Castle ele esta aqui...? - Beckett perguntou já procurando por ele.

- Não, ele foi até o necrotério, me pegou e me trouxe até aqui, ele sabia que você só poderia estar aqui... É ele realmente te conhece. – Lanie admitiu tentando fazer a amiga sair dali e ir em busca dele.

- Vem! Vamos para minha casa... - Lanie puxou-a, a conduziu até um táxi e então partiram para o apartamento dela, chegando lá Beckett tomou um banho colocou as roupas que Lanie havia emprestado. Enquanto ela estava no sofá comendo a sopa que a amiga havia preparado, Lanie perguntou. - Então não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Kate desabafou tudo o que lhe havia acontecido nas ultimas semanas, desde a visita da mulher do Montgomery, da briga com Castle, da sua conversa com seu pai e terminou dizendo. - Eu acabei por perder tudo em que eu acreditava, tudo o que já amei e tudo o que eu amo!

Depois de um bom tempo, Lanie mordeu o lábio e mudou completamente de assunto - Kate, você lembra-se daquele caso da menina de 4 anos morta e do bebe sequestrado?

- Claro Lanie como eu poderia esquecer, foi quando... - Ela respirou e descartou o flash back de sua cabeça. - Me lembro que o bebê foi resgatado pelo Ryan e pelo Demming com vida e entregue aos avós paternos, um sequestrador morreu e o outro conseguiu fugir, por isso Demming resolveu colocar o bebe e os avós no programa de proteção a testemunha. - Ainda sem entende a conexão ela perguntou. - Mas o que isso tem haver Lanie?

- Bem o bebê foi levado para o mesmo hospital que você estava para fazer exames e o Ryan ficou lá esperando pelos resultados, depois ele os levou para mim, bem o caso é que estava tudo certo, ele não havia sido drogado, molestado ou algo do tipo, exceto pelo tipo de sangue... - Lanie falava meio hesitante.

- Como assim tipo de sangue? - Kate estava realmente perdida.

- Biologia básica, o bebê possuía tipo sanguíneo O, a Mãe tinha sangu Pai tinha sangue AB, então não há como o bebê ser filho do pai, ainda sim fiz o DNA e comprovei o que já sabia. - Lanie disse.

- Mas e os avós? - Kate estava perplexa.

- Justamente garota, mesmo sabendo que era errado, tive que fazer uma escolha, não contei a verdade, escondi essa prova, e como o bebe já havia sido entregue aos avós fique quieta, ninguém além de mim, Ryan, Espo e o Demming sabe... Pelo bem do bebe nós preferimos manter isso em segredo... O pobrezinho já havia perdido a mãe, o "pai" e a irmã, se nós contássemos a verdade provavelmente os avós não ficariam com ele, ele iria para abrigos adotivos... - Lanie disse justificando seu ato.

- Mas Lanie será que ele não merece saber a verdade? - Kate perguntava para amiga, mas na verdade era uma perguntar retórica, ela estava perguntando para si mesma.

- Kate, um dia ele vai saber da verdade, mas por hora o melhor para ele agora é viver numa mentira! - Lanie passou a mão no ombro da amiga e completou. - As vezes é melhor vivermos felizes em uma mentira, do que sofrer por uma verdade quem nunca poderá trazer felicidade!

Beckett não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou a miga, se aconchegou no sofá e então ficou a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. E que dia, mas uma vez aquele muro que possuía em seu peito estava se formando e ele tinha o mesmo nome: Johanna Beckett.

watch?v=oo8z4yqwbgE

Os dias se passaram, Kate estava muito arrependida de tudo o que havia dito tanto ao seu pai, quanto a Castle, ela os amava e já nem estava mais chateada com ambos, contudo o orgulho era maior, então ela não procurou nenhum dos dois.

Na véspera de seu aniversário, Castle estava em casa sozinho, Alexis estava em suas provas finais e não poderia vir para casa, sua mãe havia viajado para o enterro de uma velha conhecida, ele havia acabado de escrever o ultimo capítulo do livro de Nikki Heat

O Final. Apenas apanhou suas chaves em cima do estante e partiu em direção para a NYPD.

Beckett ainda estava na delegacia escrevendo os relatórios do ultimo caso que ela e os meninos haviam resolvido, tristemente ela olhou para a cadeira vazia de Castle e soltou um suspiro, de repente ela escutou o elevador se abrir. Era ele.

Ao vê-lo saindo do elevador ela pensou "Filho da Puta!" ele estava de matar, estava com uma Blusa branca por dentro da jaqueta preta que ela amava já que realçava mais seus olhos, a calça também era preta que deixava mais em evidencia seus grandes glúteos, para melhorar ele ainda estava com o perfume que a deixava louca.

Ela pensou em voz alta. "Ele só pode esta querendo testar minha sanidade!"

Ele chegou até a ela com um sorriso que iluminou seu coração.

- Boa noite Det. Beckett!

Como não poderia dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente ela perguntou.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Ele sentou em sua cadeira ao lado da mesa dela e começou a tagarelar.

- Kate eu devia ter vindo antes, mas eu estava sem coragem, me desculpa, eu só tenho medo de te perder...

- Shhhhh, Castle aqui não, vem vamos, eu já estava na hora de eu ir embora mesmo. - Ela levantou, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção ao elevador, ele a seguiu. Não sabia aonde ela o estava levando, mas gostava do modo como ela andava rapidamente querendo o elevador.

Ao entrar no elevador Castle olhava diretamente nos olhos dela, sua respiração era ofegante, seus olhos se perderam nos olhos dela, um barulho ecoo por todo o elevador, as luzes se apagaram e o elevador parou, nesse momento Rick a segurou contra a parede em um instinto protetor e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Ele sentiu o cheiro que exalava de sua pele, deixando louco a ponto de não se importar com o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

- Cas...tle? Chamou ela tremula por ele estar tão próximo, por estar sentindo seu corpo ao dele, o cheiro dele.

Ele não ouviu ou não queria ouvir, ele queria senti-la sentir seu corpo ao seu, nem que fosse por mais uma vez.

As luzes de emergência acenderam, ele olhou novamente nos olhos verdes dela.

- Castle o que esta acontecendo? – Ela falava qualquer coisa em busca que seus pensamentos se acalmassem.

- Não me importa Kate, só importa você. - Ele falava já tomando seus lábios.

Ela se libertou dos lábios dele, sem conseguir raciocinar – Castle... O que?

- Não diga nada. - Disse ele tocando o rosto dela. - Eu te amo Kate, sempre vou te amar, sou louco por você e sei que você também ainda sente o mesmo por mim.

Ela, não quis questionar, se rendeu aos lábios dele, Castle sentiu que ela se entregara a ele, e passou sua mão nos cabelos dela descendo até as costas. Kate o puxou para si aprofundando a beijo deixando mais ardente, enquanto Castle já chegava em sua cintura passando as mãos por de baixo de sua blusa, acariciando cada centímetro de seu corpo já suado com o calor que estava aquele ambiente.

- Você me deixa louco. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Castle abriu a blusa beijando o pescoço e descendo até seus seios onde ele apertou com suas mãos arrancando um gemido dela, ela se virou e ele com uma das mãos desabotoou o sutiã rapidamente enquanto com a outra mão acariciava um seio e beijava sua nuca. Kate já havia perdido a noção, não se importava mais onde eles estavam o desejo a possuiu por completo.

Ela se virou e ele pode vê-la, a beijou novamente, quando sentiu Kate tirar sua jaqueta e em seguida começar a tirar seu suéter. Ela começou a tocá-lo e

beijar seu tórax. Ele a busca para si e resgatou novamente seus lábios e com um beijo urgente onde suas línguas duelavam explorando cada centímetro de suas bocas.

Mas logo eles escutam uma voz avisando que os tiraria de lá. Eles quebraram o beijo e com a respiração ofegante começaram a vestir-se. A porta do elevador foi aberta, Castle saiu primeiro logo percebeu que estavam na garagem olhou pro elevador e Kate ainda estava lá dentro paralisada.

O técnico perguntou se ela estava bem ela apenas acenou que sim, ouvindo ele já a chamar.

- Detetive Beckett você não vem? - Ele a conduziu até seu carro e enquanto abria a porta para ela disse.

-Detetive Backett você não vem?- Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso -Vingança concluída!- Brincou ele lembrando da ultima vez q ela o deixou a conduziu até sua Ferrari ela o olhou incrédula, quando ela entrou, ele apoiou o braço no carro e com uma cara de menino levado perguntou -Então passa a noite comigo?


	6. Chapter 6

_Nossa nunca imaginei que um Capitulo iria dar tanto DR. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas entramos em acordo. "E minha vontade foi feita."_

_Meninas as Cerejas são pra vcs..._

_Previously on Bad Dream_

_-Detetive Backett você não vem?- Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso -Vingança concluída!- Brincou ele lembrando da ultima vez q ela o deixou louco. Ele a conduziu até sua Ferrari ela o olhou incrédula, quando ela entrou, ele apoiou o braço no carro e com uma cara de menino levado perguntou - Então passa a noite comigo?_

_AND NOW..._

Kate inclinou-se e o beijou. – Porque eu não?

Eles chegaram ao hotel Four Seasons onde Castle havia reservado uma mesa no restaurante, e Kate sem acreditar olhou para Castle e disse.

– Castle o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Com um sorriso no rosto e um brilho no olhar que ele só tinha para ela respondeu.

– Já passam de meia noite... Então já é meu aniversário lembra?- ele lhe presenteou com um beijo no pescoço - Vamos jantar?

Kate olhou para ele maravilhada, segurou naqueles braços fortes e então foram para o restaurante do hotel. Rick se demonstrou mais cavalheiro e galanteador possível, não que ele não tivesse essas qualidades, mas naquela noite ele estava incrivelmente sedutor, ele queria que a noite fosse mais que perfeita.·.

-Uau! - Disse ela ao sentar-se a mesa, era um jantar a luz de velas com um vaso de flores sobre a mesa, alem disso havia musica clássica ao vivo, Kate estava maravilhada.

Castle beijou a mão dela, e sentou-se a sua frente.

- Sr. Catle o que o Senhor deseja beber esta noite? - Disse o Sommelier, o cara que veio servi-los.

- O seu melhor vinho. O que sugere?- Rick falou segurando a mão de Kate e olhando naqueles olhos verdes, que hoje pareciam o atrair mais que nunca.

- Sugiro uma garrafa de Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951.

-Perfeito!

Kate não acreditou, ela pensou em dizer algo, protestar, mas desistiu ao ouvir as palavras dele.

-É meu aniversário... Tenho direito de fazer tudo o que eu quiser. – Ele a beijou docemente.

O jantar correu conforme ele tinha planejado, Kate estava linda apesar de não estar em um traje de gala, nem mesmo em um vestido maravilhoso, naquela noite ela esta maravilhosa. Sorriam, trocavam caricias e ainda tinha aquele brilho no olhar, um brilho que somente ele conseguia tirar dela, era só para ele.

Ao terminar o jantar Kate estava encantada com tudo, ela nunca gostou de ostentações, mas ali com Castle, por um momento ela se esqueceu de tudo, esqueceu-se do senador, da briga com seu pai, até mesmo sua mãe, ela se esqueceu de tudo o que os mantiveram separados esses dias, ela só pensava que ele era dela, da mesma forma e intensidade que ela era dele.

- Gostou do jantar? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim estava divino! - Disse ela com um sorriso contagiante.

-Não tanto quanto você... Vamos? - ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la se levantar.  
Eles foram até o saguão do Hotel onde Castle comprimentou um dos responsáveis pelo hotel e perguntou. - Está tudo pronto?

-Sim Sr. Castle, conforme o Senhor solicitou Suíte Ambassador já esta a sua espera! Disse o funcionário do hotel.

Mais uma vez Beckett não o questionou, ela havia decidido que concordar com o estilo CASTLE aquela noite.

watch?v=JmfOzFzYumo

Ao chegar à Suíte, Beckett ficou sem palavras, havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas por todo o quarto, um caminho de velas que levava até a cama, no teto pequenos pontinhos brilhantes que pareciam estrelas. Era um ambiente maravilhoso.

Rick mais uma vez havia surpreendido a ela.

Devagar, Kate caminhou pelo quarto tirou o, sobretudo e colocou no sofá junto com sua bolsa. Castle que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, como era possível alguém prender tanto outra daquele jeito? Colocou o Champagne nas taças. Ele a observava com admiração enquanto ela se perdia olhando para a cama onde as pétalas de rosas vermelhas encontravam-se ainda mais.

Ele caminhou em direção a ela - Kate!? Disse ele galantemente.

Ela se aproximou dele. Castle entregou a taça de Champagne e pegou uma para ele.

- Ao seu aniversário Rick. – Ela disse brindando.

- Não! ...A... Nós, pois não teria mais sentido viver mais um dia da minha vida sem você.

Ele a envolveu por trás, a segurou pela cintura trazendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo, começou a beija-la e a morder delicadamente sua nuca, seu pescoço, subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou:

–Vamos terminar o que começamos no elevador detetive?

Ela já estava entorpecida pelos toques, pelo cheiro dele e não disse nada, apenas se virou e o beijou, com urgência, com paixão, com saudade. Sem reservas, sem medo, sem culpa.

-Castle eu preci...- Kate tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por Castle.

- Não diga nada. - Ele disse tomando aqueles lábios novamente.

Kate fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, ela estava louca de saudade das caricias do beijo dele, seu coração batia forte como na primeira vez que ela o beijava. Já tinha se passado 4 meses que ela tinha perdido o bebê e desde então ele não a beijava daquela forma, com tanta intensidade.

Ela invadiu a boca dele quase o deixando sem fôlego. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos lisos e sedosos dele, as deslizou para os ombros e lentamente tirou sua a jaqueta e camisa. Ela estava no controle, mas não por muito tempo.

Com a mesma sutiliza e delicadeza que ela, Castle tirou a blusa que ela usava para ter acesso ao corpo, nesse momento se lembrou do elevador o que o deixou mais excitado ainda com uma fúria de desejo ele arrancou o sutiã e capturou o seio com a boca e o outro com a mão. Ele lentamente perdendo o controle sobre si.

Voltou a beijá-la, beijou primeiro nos lábios depois o pescoço, seios e barriga. Desceu as mãos pelas pernas, pernas que ele admirava e respeitava e devagar Castle desabotoou a bota que ela usava, voltou novamente ao abdome de Kate dando leves mordidas enquanto desabotoava a calça dela, Kate enfiava os dedos nos cabelos dele arqueando, sem saber como ele conseguia deixá-la sem ação.

Castle também tinha pedido cerejas, ele sabia que era o fruto favorito dela. Ela pegou uma cereja e levou até a boca olhando fixamente nos olhos dele e deu um sorriso provocador e cheio de malicia. Castle não resistiu àquela provocação.

Rick pegou uma cereja e começou a passar pelo colo dela chegando até seus seios já enrijecidos. Ele passava a cereja e em seguida acompanhava o mesmo caminho com a língua. Kate se arrepiava, contornava os músculos dos braços dele com as mãos, às vezes segurando firme outra vez somente acariciando.

Enquanto ele ainda tinha "controle" sob seu corpo, a pegou no colo e a colocou gentilmente sobre o coração de rosas que estava sobre a cama, voltou a beija-la sem pressa, saboreando cada parte de sua boca.

Ele terminou de tirar a calça dela e se afastou indo em direção à mesa onde estava o Champagne e a vasilha com as cerejas voltou pra cama e colou a vasilha no criado mudo pegou algumas cerejas e sorrindo para ela, amassou os frutos contra o corpo dela, o sumo escorria pela boca descendo pelo pescoço até que chegou a sua virilha.

Rick começou a saborear aquele corpo percorrendo a barriga com a língua, e uma mão pressionando o centro dela ainda por cima da calcinha, ele se livrou daquela peça e pode sentir a umidade e o calor de Kate, Rick estimulava o clitóris com a língua, Beckett gemia e arqueava mordendo os próprios lábios, quase perdendo o fôlego.

- Cas! - Kate exclamou segurando aqueles ombros lagos.

Castle voltou para ela e com uma cereja e contorno os lábios de Kate, ela abriu a boca, Castle colocou o fruto deixando seu dedo ir junto. Kate chupou o dedo dele sensualmente e logo foi em busca dos lábios dele. Ela invadiu a boca dele com sua língua num beijo ardente explorando cada centímetro. Rick retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade e ao mesmo tempo contraindo seu corpo contra o dela.

Kate podia sentir o membro dele firme contra seu corpo ainda sobre a calça, isso a estava deixando mais excitada. Ela controlou seu ardente desejo e ficou sobre ele, logo foi se livrando da calça dele e em seguida da boxer e pode sentir a pulsação do membro enquanto o acariciava, dando a ele e a si mesmo um imenso prazer.

Ela sentou sobre ele jogou seus cabelos para trás deixando seu perfume se espalhar, desceu sobre ele indo de encontro ao pescoço e mordendo com os lábios. Levantou-se novamente e começou a se movimentar o que deixou ele louco.  
Castle foi de encontro ao corpo dela e gemeu no ouvido de Kate sussurrando.

-Eu te quero minha musa!

Kate se posicionou sobre o membro dele e pode senti-lo penetrando-a em seu centro, firme, quente e pulsante. Ela se movimentava lentamente e depois mais rápido, jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Rick a segurava, ele se movimentava com ela ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios percorriam todo o seu corpo, sentindo o gosto das cerejas se misturado com o gosto dela.

Ambos gemiam, era uma dança sensual de dois amantes loucos no calor da paixão em busca do prazer intenso. Kate se movia cada vez mais rápido e sensualmente. Castle se encantava com aquele corpo, apertava os mamilos dela com os lábios a fazendo gemer ainda mais. Ele a levou de encontro ao colchão e ainda dentro dela a beijou ardentemente e começou a se mover sentindo as contrações das paredes delas sobre seu membro fazendo ele se movimentar ainda mais rápido.

- Cas... Kate sussurrava quase sem voz segurando o travesseiro arquiando seu corpo e revirando os olhos.

Rick parou de se movimentar por um instante sentiu ela se contrair com mais intensidade em seu membro, ele olhava para ela era uma cena linda, Castle pode sentir que ela estava tendo um orgasmo, ele olhou nos olhos dela e totalmente maravilhado com cena segurou nas mãos dela.

- N-nã...pare! Ela suplicava. – Rick... Mais...!

Castle a sentia estremecer, então começou a fazer movimentos devagar e observava ela se rendendo totalmente ao corpo dele. Ela teve orgasmos múltiplos, e assim que recuperou o fôlego olhou para ele "seus olhos brilhavam", mordeu os lábios deu um sorriso bem safado e disse.

- Quero mais...

Rick Castle a obedeceu ele a beijou ardentemente, ele jogou os cabelos dela para o lado e beijou o pescoço, desceu a mão pelo ombro até um dos seios enquanto a descia pela barriga chegando ao centro dela acariciando e sentindo o calor dela. Kate estava novamente sendo dominada pelo prazer.

watch?v=mlnSwyvLEH0

Ela o puxou de volta e tomou os lábios dele num beijo ardente, e com uma das mãos ela estimulava o pênis ainda sentindo a pulsação dele, ela o queria de volta, queria ele dentro dela, mas Castle a estava provocando ele queria fazê-la implorar, mas nem ele mesmo pode suportar o desejo de estar nela, de ser dela novamente, segurou a mão dela que estava acariciando o seu membro e a penetrou novamente, lentamente. Eles se movimentavam e sentiam o suor escorrer pelos corpos.

-Cas...tleee...- ela falava sem fôlego, sem ar nos seus pulmões.

-Shhh...nãoooo...dizzzzz...naaaaaaa...daaa. - ele também não conseguia louco com aquele corpo, apertou os mamilos dela com os lábios fazendo-a gemer ainda mais.

-E-euu... Eu p-preeeee. ciii...soooo..-ela disse em tom de suplica.

Ele olhou naqueles olhos verdes, a beijou com mais intensidade e desejo. Os movimentos dentro dela era cada vez mais intenso e suas respirações mais ofegantes, eles gemiam e sussurravam o nome um do outro. Os corpos nus e suados se movimentavam freneticamente e logo ambos estavam tremendo e sendo dominados pelo êxtase.

Castle acariciava os cabelos daquela linda mulher que o acabara de leva-lo ao paraíso, a beijou delicadamente sentindo os as mãos tremulas de ela tocar seu rosto, ela o abraçou com a pouca força que ainda retava na ânsia de controlar seus sentidos.

- Eu te amo Castle... –Ela finalmente admitiu, não queria, mas seu coração forçou essas palavras a saírem.

- Eu te amo! – Foi retribuída com um sentimento que ela já sabia da existencia

- Uau! Você é maravilhosa Detetive Katherine Beckett, extremamente maravilhosa.

- Você também é não é nada mal Richard Castle. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com aquela voz sexy que o deixava ainda mais louco.

Ele deitou ao lado dela e Kate se aconchegou em seus braços, deitou à cabeça em seu peito desnudo, ele brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo desarrumado, apenas cobertos por um fino lençol, e acabaram por dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Kate acordou sentindo pequenos beijinhos sobre seu ombro, ela se virou e encontrou a boca que beijava seu ombro e o beijou ardentemente, profundamente. Quando se recuperam do beijo ele falou zombeteiramente.

-Parece que alguém dormiu bem!

- O pouco tempo que você me deixou dormir sim. - ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente mais ela recua. – Espera tenho uma coisa pra você!

Ela levantou, foi até sua bolsa e pegou um pacote embrulhado para presente, se aproximou até o ouvido dele e falou. – Feliz Aniversário... Rick Castle.

Quando ele abriu a pequena caixa, era uma gravata de seda italiana (Hugo Boos) com um discreto prendedor cravejado com pequenas pedras azuis com as inicias R&K.

-Eu amei – disse ele sem palavras.

Vendo isso, ela começou a beija-lo no pescoço, orelha e quando ia até a boca ele percebeu que ele estava tenso e perguntou. - O que foi?

-Hummm...Kate...ehhh... -Ele estava sem jeito para falar. - Huummm sobre ontem a noite...

Ela sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mais preferiu brincar um pouquinho com ele.

– Eu também amei a noite...

-Sim isso também... mas...

-O que meus beijos te deixam sem ação... Isso também já sei... - Disse ela se divertindo com ele.

-Não... Quer dizer sim... Não exatamente...eeeh... Ele não sabia como falar.

Ela levantou da cama, puxou ele, o abraçou pela cintura, deu lhe um beijo rápido e falou. – EU TE AMO RICHARD CASTLE! TI AMO!

Ele não precisava ouvir mais nada, apenas a beijou e sussurrou no ouvido dela. - EU TE AMO!

A luz do sol nascendo a despertava juntamente com um súbito enjoo que a fez levantar da cama rapidamente em busca do banheiro, expulsando ali seu escasso jantar da noite anterior, ao se recompor, escovou seus dentes e saiu em busca de um pouco de água, no caminho avistou algo que Castle havia esquecido ali no dia anterior, e sua mente foi invadida por algo que ela jamais esqueceria... Algo que acontecera a 6 semanas atrás.

Respirou fundo, recuperou o folego, como mesmo ele não estando ali agora ele a afetava tanto? Caminhou até a cozinha, bebeu um pouco de água, mas o enjoo parecia perturba-la. Tomou um banho e no caminho ao precinto parou em uma farmácia, queria algo que acalmasse seu estomago, ela mataria Castle mais tarde por ter feito-a comer tanto na noite anterior, já seguia para o atendente quando uma caixinha rosa chamou sua atenção.

TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ

Estava escrito em destaque na caixa rosa, pegou da prateleira, olhou mais uma vez e a pós de volta, já estava saindo quando contra sua vontade pegou uma, e depois outra, decidiu que não deveria confiar e pegou uma terceira.

- Sempre dizem que dá errado, sempre dá errado... – Falava para si mesma.

Passou no caixa e seu destino mudou de rumo, voltou pra casa, abriu a porta tremula, não sabia se estava preparada para qualquer resultado, entrou no banheiro e abriu os três testes de uma vez, um a um foi feito e virado para baixo na pia, queria ver todos de uma vez. Quando acabou colocou suas mãos na pia, apoiou-se, olhou seu olhar tenso no espelho e virou até a metade do primeiro teste até que pudesse ver uma fita.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Beckett viu os resultados dos testes, ficou atônita. Um misto de alegria, medo, felicidade, pavor e acima de tudo, amor, percorreram por todo o seu corpo.  
Ela foi até o espelho, procurando sinais, mas não percebeu nada diferente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela estava feliz. Mas ela não podia ficar na duvida. Ela tinha que ter certeza.

Kate foi até o criado mudo e pegou o telefone e pensou em ligar para Lanie, pois sendo sua amiga ela guardaria segredo, mas logo desistiu, ela não queria fazer qualquer coisa na delegacia, além do mais poderia ser um alarme falso e Castle poderia ficar sabendo. Ela achou melhor não pedir a ajuda de Lanie.

Por sorte Lanie não era o único médico que ela conhecia, Kate pegou sua chaves e foi para o hospital, o mesmo onde ela esteve meses atrás. Ao chegar à recepção Kate sentiu um frio pelo corpo e um aperto em seu peito, ela respirou fundo e foi falar com a atendente.

- Boa tarde! O Dr. Klein se encontra? - Disse Beckett à atendente.

- Sim, a Sra. É paciente dele?

- Sou ele pode me atender? Eu não tenho hora marcada, mas é muito importante.

- Aguarde um momento e preencha esta ficha. - Disse a atendente entregando o formulário a Kate.

Ela preencheu o formulário e entregou a atendente. – Aguarde na sala ao lado Srta. Beckett que logo será chamada.

Kate estava ansiosa, não conseguia ficar parada e depois de vinte minutos ela foi chamada. Ela entrou no consultório e logo o Dr. Klein a reconheceu.

- Srta. Beckett quanto tempo, sente-se fique a vontade. Então o que te trás ao meu consultório? Não tem se sentido bem?

Kate contou ao médico que tinha feito os exames e que tinha dado positivos, disse também que estava com medo por causa da primeira gravidez.

- Primeiramente Srta. Beckett, vamos fazer um ultrassom para termos certeza que esta grávida, me acompanhe, por gentileza.

Na sala de exame a enfermeira a ajudou. Deitada na maca Kate olhava para o monitor, seus olhos brilhavam ela estava louca para ver seu bebe, ela não podia estar enganada os exames não poderiam estar errados não os três.

- Vamos lá Srta.. Como ela ainda estava com seis semanas o ultrassom teria que ser transvaginal.

Em alguns minutos Kate pode ver uma pequena bolinha na tela e então ficou preocupada.

– Dr.? – Ela perguntou tensa.

- Parabéns Srta. Beckett, temos um feto saudável, ainda não da para ouvir os batimentos, mas isso é normal não temos com o que nos preocupar.

O rosto de Beckett se iluminou, ela estava feliz, ela estava mais que feliz, ela iria ser mãe. O médico falava, mas Kate só conseguia olha para o contorno ainda meio sem forma do seu bebê. Kate imaginava a felicidade de Castle quando ela contasse para ele, e começou a fazer planos.

- Srta. Vamos voltar ao consultório, tenho que passar algumas recomendações e vou te pedir alguns exames padrões para a gravidez, te receitar algumas vitaminas e quero te ver daqui a duas semanas tudo bem?

-Sim, eu passo agora na recepção e já marco a próxima consulta!  
Na recepção ela marcou a próxima consulta, depois foi na farmácia e comprou as vitaminas que o medico a havia receitado e foi para o seu apartamento.

No caminho ela aproveitou e ligou para Castle, como eles tinham o dia de folga, ele havia lhe dito que ira aproveitar para escrever.

Tentando controlar a alegria e a emoção que continha na sua voz falou- E então senhor Castle, quais são seus planos para essa noite?

-Huuummmm...não sei...ultimamente minha agenda anda muito cheia!

-E será que você arranjaria uma abertura na sua agenda para jantar com a sua NAMORADA?

-Bem, não sei...eu estou escrevendo...- Disse ele com um sorriso ao imaginar a cara que ela estaria fazendo.

-Sério mesmo que você esta recusando um convite meu escritor?- Beckett falou fingindo-se ofendida.

-Jamais recusaria algo a minha musa...Remmy as sete? -Perguntou ele.

-Não! Eu convidei, eu escolho o lugar... E é claro você paga. Fique pronto passarei para te pegar as 19:00.

-Kateee... O que você esta me escondendo?- Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela estava armando algo.

-É uma surpresa... Agora tenho que ir até a noite E NÃO SE ATRASE!– Ela desligou o telefone sem chances dele fazer outra pergunta.

No caminho para seu apartamento o celular tocou, era Ryan. – Beckett! Sei que é sua folga, mas precisamos que você venha à delegacia.

Kate sabia que ele não teria ligado se não fosse importante, não pensou muito e foi o mais rápido para o precinto.

- O que temos? - Kate perguntou ao encontrar Ryan e Esposito saindo da sala de interrogatório.

-Encontramos o Sr. Raimund rondando a casa onde a família foi assassinada. - Disse Esposito.

- O que descobriram sobre ele?

- Os vizinhos o viram algumas vezes saindo da casa, sempre com pressa, e ele não tem álibi para aquela noite. – Falou Esposito.

- E tem mais Kate, ele foi fuzileiro e serviu nas forças especiais com Cole Madoxx, vamos tentar achar uma ligação dele com a família. – Completou Ryan sabendo o que aquele nome representava para ela.

- Quero saber o que esse bastardo fez desde que saiu do útero de sua mãe. Mantenham-me informada. Tenho que ir, pois tenho um compromisso. – Kate estava há muito tempo atrás de pistas sobre aquele caso, ela tinha se apegado muita a ele e sentia que deveria buscar justiça para aquela família e principalmente para aquele bebê e agora essa nova informação havia mexido ainda mais com ela.

Quando chegou em casa, estava em completo êxtase, estava feliz de uma forma como nunca esteve antes. Ela estava sem fome por isso tomou só um suco e resolveu tirar um cochilo no sofá mesmo.

Quando acordou já estava em cima da hora para o seu encontro com Castle, tomou banho com seus sais de cerejas, colocou o vestido verde que ele havia lhe dado de presente, pegou o ultrassom, o colocou dentro de um envelope vermelho e na aba do lado de dentro escreveu "FEITO COM AMOR!", colocou o exame dentro de sua bolsa, deu os últimos retoques no visual e então foi para o loft de Castle.

Ao chegar ao loft, não subiu, ela estava com um mau pressentimento, mas resolveu ignorá-lo, essa noite seria perfeita e nada a estragaria.

Então ao invés de subir resolveu ligar e mandá-lo descer. - Acho bom que você já esteja pronto, não quero ter que ficar aqui em baixo esperando a noiva acabar de se arrumar- Brincou ela.

Ele soltou uma risada e falou. - Amor eu já nasci pronto! - fez uma pausa e perguntou confuso. - Por que você não subiu?

-Castle eu te conheço, se eu subisse, nós não iríamos descer tão cedo, e eu não estou a fim de perder nossas reservas... - Ela mentiu.

Maliciosamente e sarcasticamente Castle perguntou. - Esta com medo de mim Det. Beckett?... Prometo que não mordo, ou melhor, só se você quiser...

-Basta Castle... Eu só acho que o Sr. esta perdendo muito tempo ai em cima!

- E quem disse que eu ainda estou lá em cima?

Ela virou-se e o viu, foi na direção dele, beijaram-se apaixonadamente, quando eles se separaram ele falou.

-Uau, você esta magnífica... Mas qual a ocasião? – Ele estava preocupado pensando que havia esquecido alguma data especial. Se bem que ele também havia uma surpresa para ela.

-Relaxa Castle, eu só quis jantar fora com o meu namorado e... - ela ia dizer "PAI DO MEU FILHO" mais ai se lembrou de que ele não sabia, assim completou. - Vamos, já estamos quase atrasados.

No caminho como sempre Castle tagarelou todo o percurso, Kate interagia com ele para tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo, mesmo sabendo que ele amava ser pai e que deu todo o apoio quando ela perdeu o bebê, ele não havia voltado a falar novamente no assunto, e se ele tivesse mudado de ideia...? E se agora não fosse o melhor momento para ter uma criança? Havia muitos "SE" que pairavam sobre sua cabeça.

O restaurante era simples para os parâmetros Castles, mas era romântico, intimo e aconchegante, local perfeito para ambos darem suas "noticias". Como o estacionamento já estava lotado, eles pararam o carro na rua enfrente ao estabelecimento mesmo.

Ao entrarem no restaurante, Beckett sentiu um mal estar e ficou tonta, por sorte Castle a segurava pela cintura e não a deixou vacilar.

-Kate está tudo bem? Você esta bem?- Ele estava preocupado, ela também estava um pouco pálida.

-Está tudo bem... É que eu não almocei hoje! - Em partes era verdade, mas essa não era a principal causa do seu mal estar, porém ela não queria que ele desconfiasse, pelo menos não ainda e então falou - Vamos jantar como você percebeu eu estou com fome!

Ele sabia que ela estava lhe escondendo algo, mas como ela estava tão feliz, tão alegre, ou melhor, ela estava com um brilho no olhar que ele nunca havia visto antes, ela estava radiante, ele então achou por bem apenas segui-la.

O garçom os levou até a mesa, eles pediram suas comidas e bebidas, e enquanto o garçom foi buscar suas bebidas, Castle levantou a sobrancelha para ela e perguntou.

– Água?

-Bemm... Hummm...é que eu não quero beber nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica... Quero lembrar-me de cada minuto dessa noite... Falando nisso, tenho um presente para você.

Ela se virou, pegou o envelope vermelho que estava em sua bolsa e continuou.

- Bem, não é exatamente um presente para você, mas espero que goste!- E mordeu o lábio inferior e completou- Eu gostei, e muito!

Ela o entregou o envelope e ele pode ver a visível excitação e expectativa no olhar dela.  
Como não poderia deixar de dar, deu uma de Castle, ele sacudiu o envelope, tentou descobrir o que era e isso acabou por irrita-la.

-Por Deus Castle, abra logo isso e descubra o que é... Só para você saber NÃO É UMA ILHA! – Ela falava mais ansiosa que ele.

Ele então começou a abrir, e leu na aba superior "FEITO COM AMOR"... Aquelas palavras, o fez lembrar que ele havia esquecido algo muito importante dentro do carro, como que por impulso ele fechou o envelope abruptamente passou a mão no bolso da calça.

-Kate! Acho que deixei algo muito importante cair no seu carro e preciso ir pega-lo!  
Ela estava incrédula. - Mas tem que ser agora? - Perguntou frustrada. - Abra e depois você pegue o que tiver que pegar...

-Não dá... Eeeeh muito importante... Prometo que depois você vai entender. - Ele se levantou e ia saindo, quando avistou o olhar dela triste, voltou lhe deu um beijo e falou. - Eu te amo, mas preciso mesmo pegar o que eu trouxe para você... Sei que você gostar!

-Assim como eu espero que você goste do meu. - disse ela com um pequeno sorriso- Vá logo e volte rápido, não é de bom tom deixar uma dama sozinha na mesa!

-Sempre voltarei para você! - disse ele indo em direção a recepção do restaurante, pegou a chave do carro, o estacionamento ainda estava cheio, e o carro ainda estava no mesmo lugar que eles haviam estacionado.

Ela não sabia, mas ele iria a pedir em casamento naquela noite, e havia deixado cair justamente o anel dentro do carro.

Quando chegou ao veículo abriu a porta e começou a procurar a pequena caixinha do anel, como estava muito quente, fechou a porta e ligou o ar.

Dentro do restaurante, por algum motivo que ela não sabia, seu coração estava apertado e o mesmo mau pressentimento voltou a assombra-la. Ela estava tão inquieta, tensa, nervosa, que resolveu ir ver por que ele demorava tanto deixando o envelope e sua bolsa em cima da mesa, quando ela estava passando pela recepção indo em direção a porta de saída, viu um clarão e ouviu.

- BUUUUUUUUMMMM  
Nesse momento seu coração parou, ela tentou andar mais rápido mais suas pernas não a obedeciam, ela chegou do lado de fora, dessa vez foi a vez dos seus pulmões se fecharem ela não conseguia respirar uma enorme falta de ar percorreu seu corpo.

Pessoas corriam desesperadas pela rua, e ela pode avistar seu carro em chamas, tudo o que ela avistava nada de Castle.

Dentro do restaurante alguém muito conhecido pode ver o pequeno envelope ao abri-lo pode ver o resultado do teste.

- Ora, ora algo que não estava nos meus planos. – O senador falava com um sorriso nos lábios. – Será que devo dar os parabéns? Ou eles já tiveram surpresas demais por hoje?

FLASH BACK ON:

Dias antes...

-Castle!

-Sr: Castle? Espero que se lembre de mim!

Castle parou, ele podia esquecer-se de qualquer voz, mais aquela era familiar demais, o dono daquela voz era responsável por toda a dor de sua amada. Recompôs-se de todos os seus pensamentos e ódio e só então pode responder.

- O que você deseja senador?

- Desejo te alertar Shakespeare! Sobre sua namoradinha, ela continua a seguir em busca de provas para uma possível condenação minha, meu recado é muito simples... Faça-a parar caso contrário vocês receberão mais um aviso... Dessa vez... Definitivo do que sou capaz.

Castle tentou argumentar, mas se deu conta de que a ligação já havia sido desligada.

FLASH BACK OFF.

- Espero que eles tenham gostado do meu aviso. – Bracker falava enquanto seus olhos avistavam o carro em chamas e ele se dirigia em direção á saída do restaurante fazendo o que ele faz de melhor... Desaparecer.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Oiiii aqui estamos novamente, tivemos algumas dificuldades emocionais (choros, soluços) para terminar este capítulo. Esperamos que gostem do capitulo e não nos matem. Não esqueçam de ouvir a música. _**

**_Bjos até o próximo Capitulo._**

**_Marlu, Berta e Nay_**

- CAAAAAASTLEEEEEE! – Beckett já gritava entre lágrimas e soluços, ela olhou por toda a rua e não o viu, foi então que se deu conta de onde ele havia dito que iria. Ela correu em direção ao veículo, nesse momento outro pneu explodiu fazendo um barulho e espalhando algumas fagulhas e estilhaços pelo local. – Eu tenho que... eu tenho...que tirar... ele de lá... – Nesse momento ela ouviu a sirene dos bombeiros que chegaram e já foram logo tentando apagar o fogo.

Populares que acompanhavam a dramática tentativa dos bombeiros de apagar o fogo, a seguraram, impedindo-a de chegar até o veículo agora completamente em chamas. - Me soltem... Ele é meu namorado... tenho que ir salvá-lo... - Ela se desvencilhou de dois rapazes que a seguravam, correu até a fita amarela, onde os bombeiros haviam colocado para isolar o local, mas mesmo dali dava para sentir o alto calor que emanava no local. Um dos bombeiros a impediu de se aproximar do veículo.

- Moça a senhora não pode passar...

- Detetive Beckett... NYDP 12º... Esse é o meu carro... Tem alguém dentro dele?! - O bombeiro viu que ela falava a verdade e a deixou passar, mas antes mesmo de conseguir ver alguma coisa, sua visão ficou preta e ela desmaiasse dessa vez sem os braços de Castle para ampará-la.

Ela foi levada para uma ambulância e logo recobrou a consciência, o bombeiro que a atendia ainda tentou segurá-la dentro da ambulância para levá-la ao hospital, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos e saiu desnorteada de dentro do veículo. Ela voltou para o restaurante e ligou para Lanie e os meninos.

Beckett estava em choque, ela apenas chorava e chorava, sua vida havia acabado ou pelo menos parte dela.

Novamente ela sentiu sua alma ser dilacerada, o que ela diria a Alexis ou a Martha, ele estava no carro dela. Estava? Será que havia um corpo e ele disse que iria até o carro. E ele havia sumido.

Mas de repente poderia não ser ele. Ele ainda poderia estar vivo, ela queria acreditar, ela queria se iludir, ela não queria aceitar que tinha acabado de perder seu amigo, seu parceiro, seu namorado, o amor da sua vida e PAI DO SEU FILHO.

Filho ao qual ele nunca saberia da existência, ele não ouviria suas primeiras palavras ou veria seus primeiros passinhos, primeiro dia de aula... E quando seu filho perguntasse pelo pai, o que ela diria?

Lanie e Esposito não tardaram a chegar, estavam juntos em mais um de seus "encontros casuais". Enquanto Lanie logo avistou Beckett e foi ao seu encontro, Esposito foi falar com os policiais e bombeiros que estavam no local, o fogo já tinha sido apagado, mas como havia um corpo carbonizado, já sem vida dentro do veículo, havia virado um homicídio.

Quando Lanie se aproximou de sua amiga, um nó atravessou sua garganta, ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, e percebeu que também já estava chorando, ela caminhou lentamente até Kate (que estava sentada no degrau do lado de fora do restaurante, segurando um envelope vermelho nas mãos e suas lágrimas lavavam todo o rosto dela). Lanie abaixou, pôs uma das mãos no joelho de Beckett e disse: - Eu sinto muito!

Kate se inclinou e abraçou a amiga. – Não é ele... ele não morreu... eu sei... eu sintooo... eu... eu... eu... - ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer o choro foi maior. Lanie também não conseguiu dizer nada, também estava muito triste, apenas deixou Beckett chorar e chorou junto com ela.

Quando Eposito se aproximou das duas ele também quis chorar, mas não iria, pelo menos não ali.

- Vamos, levaram o corpo... - ele não terminou, não precisava, então disse. – Rayn está nos esperando... vamos te levar para casa Kate. – Esposito disse afagando o ombro da amiga, eles também estavam muito abalados, será mesmo que Castle estaria morto?

- Nãooooo... eu quero... eu queroo... eu quero ir! –Beckett disse com o pouco ar que ainda restou em seus pulmões.

Lanie e Esposito se entreolharam e assentiram com a cabeça, os dois a conheciam perfeitamente bem para saber que se eles não a levassem ela iria de qualquer forma. Então eles foram para o carro, onde Ryan dirigiu silenciosamente até o recinto.

Ao chegar à delegacia, Kate estava sendo apoiada por Lanie e Esposito, Ryan vinha logo atrás trazendo a bolsa e o casaco da amiga, o corpo já havia chegado e estava no necrotério, quando eles iam se dirigindo para lá, Gates apareceu na porta de seu escritório e chamou os quatro em sua sala.

Após eles entrarem, ela fechou a porta e as persianas e começou:

- Eu sei que é um momento muito difícil, mas eu quero saber como tudo aconteceu. Quem pode começar?

Kate pensou em começar, mas Esposito tomou a frente e começou: – Sra. não sabemos direito o como tudo aconteceu, mas...

- Basta Det.! Parem de enrolar, ou vocês ficarão fora do caso. Disse Gates já extremamente irritada.

Todos ficaram em choque, como ela poderia falar aquilo, como ela teria coragem de tirá-los do caso, ela sabia que isso não seria o suficiente para impedí-los, e então continuou. – Não sabemos ainda se é ele, mas se for quero estar a par de tudo, e eu não quero erros, eu quero o bastardo que fez isso preso o quanto antes...

Kate tremia e começou a chorar inconsolavelmente. Vendo o estado da detetive, e que ela não estava em condições de participar da conversa, Gates pediu que Lanie a levasse para a sala de descanso.

Gates teve uma longa conversa com os Detetives. Esposito apontou todas as provas que havia juntado com os bombeiros, e Ryan os depoimentos das testemunhas, assim Gates pode finalmente ter um ponto por onde poderia começar a investigação.

- estou colocando você e o Det. Esposito a frente desta investigação, tendo em vista a situação da Det. Backett. Agora vão para casa e descansem, tenho que comunicar a famil... - Gates não terminou frase.

Neste momento Esposito não aguentava mais segurar a dor por ter perdido o amigo.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Esposito falou ao sair da sala.

Gates compreendeu a angustia do Detetive. Ryan olhou para ela e disse. - Deixa, eu vou atrás dele. - Ryan disse, saindo da sala e correndo atrás de Eposito, que estava socando e chutando as paredes, num misto de raiva, dor e revolta. Ryan chegou e se aproximou do amigo. – Ei brow, ele também era meu amigo...

Esposito escorou na parede levou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. – Nós vamos pegar quem fez isso... Tenha certeza, isso não vai ficar assim... - Esposito disse, secando as lágrimas.

...

- Dra. Lanie, gostaria de falar com a Det. Beckett a sós. – Disse Gates.

Lanie ia protestar mais Beckett segurou a mão da amiga e disse. – Estáa tudo bem... me espera lá fora! – Lanie assentiu e saiu da sala.

- Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu tive que dar esta triste notícia as famílias... e por mais que eu já tenha feito isso muitas e muitas vezes nunca é fácil! - Gates disse se sentando ao lado de Kate na cadeira em que Lanie estava sentada antes. - Eu realmente sinto muito Det. Beckett!

Beckett ainda estava confusa, não estava entendendo muito bem o que Gates estava falando e disse.

– Todos nós sentimos Capitã, ele era um bom homem, um bom pai e um bom filho!

- Sim, mas imagino como deve estar sendo difícil para você perder um amigo, parceiro e NAMORADO! – Gates disse com naturalidade.

Kate estava incrédula, Gates sabia. E mesmo assim não expulsou Castle. Isso a vez se lembrar dele e de todas as vezes que eles tiveram que reprimir um abraço, um beijo ou até mesmo aperto de mão e voltou a chorar, entre choro e soluços perguntou. – Des... des.. des de quando Sra. Sabe?

- Na verdade já tem um bom tempo, mas como vocês foram discretos ou pelo menos tentaram e isso não afetou o trabalho achei melhor deixar do jeito que estava. - Gates fez uma pausa e falou. – deve estar sendo muito difícil... Por isso estou te colocando em licença especial, e você só vai voltar depois que passar por avaliação médica.

Kate estava tão exausta que nem se quer reclamou apenas disse. – Obrigada! – E quando ela estava saindo ouviu Gates dizer. - Detetive Beckett tenha certeza, nós iremos pegar quem fez isso.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso nem por só minuto. - Beckett disse e saiu da sala.

Esposito estava a sua espera ela olhou em volta e perguntou. – Cade a Lanie e o Ryan?

- Ryan foi tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre o caso e Lanie foi ao necrotério ver o corpo! – Ele não conseguia encarar a amiga.

- Esposito eu tenho que ver nem que seja pela ultima vez... - Ela disse.

- Beckett eu acho melhor você não... - Mas ele desistiu de terminar a frase, tudo já estava tão sofrido que ele não lhe negaria isso. – Venha eu te acompanho! – Ele passou o braço ao redor da amiga que escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e foram para o necrotério.

Quando estavam quase entrando na sala do necrotério, Esposito parou, Beckett confusa olhou para ele e perguntou. – Que foi Esposito?

Ele abaixou a cabeça pôs a mão no bolso e pegou uma pequena caixinha azul de veludo, quando Beckett viu a caixinha o coração dela parou e ela perguntou – O que... é.. é isso?

- Enquanto eu falava com os bombeiros, eu encontrei isso caído no meio fio da rua, próximo ao carro... – Ele parou olhou para ela. – Eu não sabia se devia mas... mass... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e apenas entregou a pequena caixinha a ela.

Quando ela abriu, sentiu como se tivesse sendo sugada por um buraco negro, dentro da caixa havia duas alianças, uma masculina que estava escrito POLICIAL, e uma feminina, cravejada de diamantes escrita ESCRITOR. Ela chorou um choro sofrido, um choro dolorido, um choro que comovia até quem não a conhecia quem dirá quem a conhecia.

- Kate me desculpe só achei que ele fosse gostar que ficasse com você! Vamos eu acho melhor você ir para casa. – Ele disse tentando fazer a amiga reagir ela estava completamente estática.

Ela não o respondeu, apenas entrou no necrotério onde Lanie também em lágrimas, conversava com o Legista responsável pelo corpo.

Quando Lanie viu a amiga disse. – Kate eu acho que você não deveria...

Beckett olhou para amiga com toda a dor que havia em seu coração e disse. – Alguém precisa reconhecer o corpo... Quem você quer que faça isso, a Martha ou a Alexis... – Ela conhecia todos os protocolos, mas ela sempre esteve do outro lado.

- Você sabe que nesses casos não é necessário. - Lanie sabia que era inútil discutir com ela então disse. – Mas tudo bem... venha...

-Não... eu quero fazer isso sozinha... Por favor, me dê alguns minutos com ele! - Ela suplicou a amiga.

Lanie suspirou, olhou para Esposito que estava logo atrás de Beckett e disse. – Tudo bem, mas só cinco minutos!... Vamos rapazes, vamos deixar "eles a sós". - Ela disse isso levando para fora todos que estavam no necrotério, deixando apenas Kate e o Corpo.

watch?v=qh1KKZlEPW0

Kate se aproximou lentamente da maca fria onde o corpo estava ela já tinha feito isso muitas vezes, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela reuniu coragem e tirou o lençol que o cobria, a primeira reação foi de choque, o corpo estava irreconhecível completamente carbonizado, depois ela se aproximou um pouco mais e disse. – Hey, você disse que sempre voltaria para mim, que nunca iria me deixar sozinha... - Ela passou a mão na pele rosto dele, sentindo apenas uma pele dura e queimada. – Por favor, você não pode me deixar... Não agoraaaaa... Castle eu preciso de você, sua mãe precisa de você... seus filhos precisam de você... - Ela falava e o corpo continuava lá imóvel.

Ela pegou no bolso a pequena caixinha com os anéis, abriu e disse. – Por que você não me pediu... Por que esperou tanto tempo... Castle eu te amo, sempre te amei, abra os olhos... Por favor, por mim, pelo seu filho que ainda não nasceu... Ele precisa do pai! – Ela pós a mão na barriga onde agora crescia seu bebê. – Eu não vou conseguir sem você!

Ela estava desesperada então começou a gritar e a sacolejar o corpo na maca – CASTLEEEEEEEEEE NÃO ME DEIXEEEEE... POR FAVOR, ABRAAAA OS OLHOS... CASTLEEE EU TE AMOOOOOO. – Ela estava no auge do seu desespero, nesse momento Lanie e Esposito entraram na sala.

- Kate... ele esta morto. - Lenie disse a amiga.

- Não ele não morreu... não é eleeee... CASTLEEEEEEEEEEE...

- Vem Kate , você precisa descansar. – Esposito disse puxando o braço da amiga.

- Não eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho! – Ela falava ainda segurando o corpo.

- Kateeee...

Kate estava se sentindo tonta e com náusea, em seu estado isso era comum, mesmo ela não querendo deixá-lo tinha que ir para casa comer algo, agora ela tinha uma coisa muito mais importante para se preocupar. Com muita relutância, saiu, estava quase que sem forças para andar, Eposito e Ryan a levaram para o carro, Lanie estava ao lado deles. Quando iam saindo da delegacia conseguiram ver uma aglomeração de repórteres em frente a delegacia, mas Esposito conseguiu tirá-los de lá, sem serem vistos.

Esposito estacionou em frente ao apartamento dela, desligou o carro, mas todos continuaram imóveis e calados dentro do veículo, quando Lanie ia saindo do carro, Beckett falou – eu...eu ...eu realmente agradeço o que vocês fizeram por mim... mas agora eu preciso ficar sozinha!

- Mas Kate nós... - Lanie tentou argumentar.

- Por favor... eu preciso de um tempo... eu quero ficar sozinha!

- Tudo bem. – Lanie entendia que a amiga necessitava de um tempo sozinha. – Mas me prometa que você não vai fazer nada idiota ou que coloque sua vida em risco!

Beckett assentiu e saiu do carro.

Ao chegar a seu apartamento, ela tomou um banho, não imaginava que terminaria a noite sozinha, enquanto penteava os cabelos as lágrimas caíam cada vez mais, ela não conseguia controlá-las. Depois foi até a cozinha, queria tomar um porre para esquecer ou um remédio para dormir, mas nem isso ela não podia.

Então foi até a geladeira, fazia muito tempo que Kate não comia nada e precisava se alimentar, não por ela, mas pelo seu bebê, e mesmo sem fome alguma, ela comeria, faria o que fosse preciso, o possível e o impossível por seu bebê.

Fim do capitulo


End file.
